Trilogy
by ladybug1115
Summary: A US Marshal and FBI Supermystery,' 'A US Marshal, an FBI Agent, and a Private Investigator,' and 'Adding the Network' combined together. Nancy, Frank, and Joe as adults.
1. Book 1: Prologue

**A US Marshal and FBI Super Mystery: Prologue**

**Author's Note:** Years ago, this was my first Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys fanfic. I've written many since then, of course. As I was editing and cleaning up my old fics, I decided that I would combine the books of the _Trilogy_ to make them easier to read. I'm not sure who gave me the idea, but I believe it came from someone at . So, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-NDHB-**_

The US Marshal let her clear blue eyes wander over the park.

Her strawberry blonde hair was pulled loosely back, and she was glad for that because the wind was very strong today.

She was waiting for the crime scene technicians to finish and assumed she could get started on her job by seeing who was at the scene. Sometimes, the perp will stay to watch as his or her crime is examined.

Normally, a United States Marshal wouldn't be at the scene of a murder.

But this was personal.

Her witness was dead.

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115

~ladybug1115


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1

**A US Marshal and FBI Supermystery: Chapter One**

**Author's Note:** I've combined chapters; so, the format is a tad different.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-NDHB-**_

"How could you let her get killed?" Maria Cross screeched hysterically.

Nancy let her head drop in defeat, "Ms. Cross, I'm so sorry. We did everything we could to keep her safe."

"But, it wasn't enough now was it," Maria angrily spoke.

"Sometimes nothing we do is, but I promise you I will out this guy away."

_**-NDHB-**_

Not even ten minutes later, Nancy Drew, US Marshal for two years walked into the basement crime lab. "Tell me we can put this guy away for good, Yulia," she greeted the head technician.

"Sorry, Nan. I have nothing you can use unless you have something I don't know about?" sighed the young woman.

"You're thinking it was a professional job?" questioned the Marshal.

Yulia shrugged, "Or he had nothing to do with it. Sorry, Deputy."

Nancy would find a way to get this guy.

_I know he did it, but how do I prove it?_ she thought as she exited the lab and made her way to her office on the sixth floor.

She opened the case file and started reviewing it. She hardly had to look at the file. Nancy remembered the victims and their families. _This is the problem with the Marshals_, Nancy decided, _you can't help but get involved; you spend so much time with these people and their families. _

Nancy couldn't believe she had let the only witness die. Jane Cross was the only woman to survive an attack by this man.

Nancy had only been around the corner having coffee with her best friends Bess Marvin and George Fayne while her partner Sophia took the watch. After Nancy received the page, she quickly rushed to the safe house, but Sophia was nowhere to be seen. And, she still wasn't here.

Nancy knew she should be worried about her partner, but she couldn't bring herself to care. In Nancy's mind Sophia was guilty until she had evidence stating she wasn't. Nancy and Sophia had never really trusted each other.

"Hey, Nan, I may have found something," Yulia knocked on Nancy's doorframe.

"What is it?" Nan asked gesturing the woman into the office.

"A fingerprint. I ran it through, and got a hit to…" she was interrupted by another Marshal.

"Deputy Drew, the boss wants to see you."

Nancy sighed, lifting herself from the chair, "Could you wait here, Yulia? I'll be right back." Nan asked already headed toward her boss's office.

She waited for Yulia's nod before walking to Paul Reinfield's office. Immediately, Nancy was aware of the man standing across from her boss. _What a surprise!_

"Drew," introduced Director Reinfield, "this is Special Agent Frank Hardy from the FBI. He's here to help you with Jane's case."

"Yes, sir," Nancy shook Frank's hand.

"Oh, right, Agent Hardy, this is US Marshal Nancy Drew and…Drew where is Deputy Lang?"

Nancy glanced at Frank. She shrugged in response to the director's question," I haven't seen her since last night, sir."

"What does that mean?" Paul asked, his voice rising in volume.

"She's missing, sir," replied Nancy, "I haven't seen her since we changed shifts at seventeen-eighteen last night."

"Could you give us a minute, Agent Hardy?" Frank nodded and quickly exited the room. Reinfield turned his attention back to Drew, "…you think Sophia has something to do with Jane's death?"

"I don't know, sir. I hope not but, I really don't know."

"All right," the older man sighed. "I need you to show Agent Hardy around; remember: you are in charge, Drew."

"Yes, sir." Drew agreed. "Anything else, sir?"

"Keep me filled in."

When Nancy emerged from the confines of her boss's office a few minutes later, all Frank Hardy could do was stare. _Oh God! Nan looks amazing_! To Frank, Nancy looked even better than the last time he had seen her. Her hair shone in the light as it streamed down her back.

On Nancy's part she saw how hard Frank had worked to tone his body. _He looks_ _so_ _good_! she thought. There had always been a spark between them. When they had worked together as teenagers, they had both had a significant other. Nancy had a boyfriend, Ned, who she hadn't seen in about six years. Frank had been dating Callie but he hadn't seen her in five years.

Nancy led Frank back to her office.

"Yulia Sarrasi, crime scene," Yulia said as she shook Frank's hand.

"Special Agent Frank Hardy, FBI."

"So, who did the fingerprints belong to?" Nancy asked closing the door.

"Right. Donald Flack, he did time for armed robbery. Got out on parole for 'good behavior' two weeks ago. This is the address he gave his parole officer," Yulia explained handing Nancy the paper. "I should have her clothes processed by the time you get back."

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2

**A US Marshal and FBI Supermystery: Chapter Two**

_**-NDHB-**_

The drive to Flack's house was mostly silent. Every once in a while, the scanner would chirp; however, neither federal agent spoke.

"So, Frank, how's Joe been?" Nancy asked as they surveyed their suspect's home.

"Um…fine," Frank finally replied. They exited the car and walked to the front door. Nancy knocked.

"I guess you know he's dating Bess. George and I agreed it was about time they started dating." Before Frank could reply the door opened. Nancy introduced them, "US Marshal Nancy Drew and this is Special Agent Frank Hardy, may we come in?"

"Uh…sure…," the man behind the door said. "I don't know what this could be about."

Frank had to collect himself. He had not talked about Joe since their fight. He thought it might make it easier if Nancy knew how mad Joe had been with him. About the rift Frank had caused.

"Are you sure, Mr. Flack?" Frank questioned as he came back to earth.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've _never_ done anything wrong!"

"No, Mr. Flack. What about that count of armed robbery?" This was fired from Nancy's direction.

Flack sighed, "Look I did my time."

"You're still doing it. You're on parole. So it might make life easier if you were known for helping law enforcement," Frank recommended.

"I confessed. I did my time. And now I report to my parole officer, I'm not lying."

"Good, Mr. Flack, so tell me how your print got on the knife that killed this woman," and Nancy shoved the picture of Jane into his face.

"Look, I know it wasn't smart. I lent that knife to a friend of mine," he explained.

"Who?" they both demanded.

Flack glanced between them, "I don't know if I want to say."

"We could haul you in," Frank threatened. He heard a car drive down the street and looked up and over at it.

"I'm more afraid of…" gunshots rang through the house. Frank hit Nancy as she dove for him. They collided and toppled to the ground.

Nancy pulled herself up. "Are you okay?" she asked moving to check Flack.

"Fine," Frank answered. "How's Flack?"

Nancy pulled out her phone, "Dead."

"You're bleeding," Frank pointed out.

_**-NDHB-**_

Joe was visiting Bess. Well to be fair, it was more like he was still there after last night. He and Bess had gone on their date after Bess had drinks with Nancy and George. Bess said Nancy had run off per usual. She and George were mad at Nancy for always abandoning them. Still, they understood their friend's reasoningsreasoning. It was how Joe felt about Frank. Joe could clearly remember the last time he had seen Frank…

_Frank stood in his graduation gown. It was almost time for him to be done with college. Before the ceremony, Joe had been trying to find out Frank's "big news". He bet Frank was finally announcing he was going to take over their dad's business. _

"_Congratulations, Frank," Joe said as he stepped forward, "So are you going to take over dad's business?"_

"_Uh…I'll talk to you later."_

_That night after Frank and Joe had arrived home Joe decided to try again. "So, Frank, are you going to take over dad's business?"_

"_No."_

"_What!"_

"_I made a decision to join the FBI."_

_The worst fight they had ever participated in then began._

Joe snapped out of the memory when Bess plopped down next to him. "What's wrong, Joe?" Bess asked, somehow starting the psychiatrist voice she would use later that day at her job.

"Nothing," he was quick to answer. Bess eyed him. "Well," he admitted, "I was thinking about Frank."

Bess nodded, "About the fight?"

"Yeah," Joe said thinking, _Damn; you can't keep anything from her when she uses that voice!_

"Joe, why did you react the way you did?" Bess knew Joe hated himself for the fight. He wanted his brother back.

Joe shrugged, "I…I don't know. I've always been the hotheaded brother."

"Were you mad at _Frank_ or his actions?"

"His actions," Joe uttered. He and Bess had already discussed this. If he could go back and erase the fighting, he would.

"What about his actions exactly?" questioned Bess.

"He wouldn't take over the business." Joe was now a little worried about where Bess was going they had never gone this far in their discussions. He couldn't keep anything from her when she used that voice.

Bess nodded, understanding, "Joe, did you feel you had to take over the business?"

"A little," the younger Hardy admitted.

"But you enjoy the work," her face crinkled as she tried to grasp.

"It was more fun with Frank," Joe explained.

_**-NDHB-**_

"Nan, are you sure you don't need to go the hospital?" Frank asked a little concerned after the bullet she had taken. He had been trying to get her in an ambulance since he realized she was shot.

Nancy groaned, "Yes, Frank. It's just a little scratch."

"Okay…" he said. Nancy's phone interrupted any further concerns. Nancy held up her finger and walked a short distance away.

"Drew," she answered pacing back and forth.

"Nancy, it's Sophia." She sounded frantic on the other end.

Nancy spun to face Frank and continued her pacing, "Where are you?"

"I'm so sorry. Someone hit me over the head. I just regained consciousness," was her only response.

"Sophia, where are you?" Nancy was met by only silence. She pulled the phone away from her ear. Sophia had hung up.

"Who was that?" Frank questioned noticing Nancy's face.

Nancy replied, "Sophia Lang, my partner. She was the one who was on watch last night."

Frank easily read her facial expression. He could always read her easily. "Why don't you trust her?"

"What makes you think I don't?" demanded the Marshal.

Frank scoffed at the ridiculousness, "Nan, come on I know you."

"It's instincts. I can't really explain it," she sighed.

"That's fine. I trust your instincts," Frank reassured her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. She knows where she is but, she won't tell me."

"You think she left last night on purpose," Frank spoke quietly, filling in her thought.

"Yes. I don't want it going around that I accuse my partners of endangering witnesses," Nancy warned.

"I won't tell anyone, Nan," Frank said, picking up on the subtle threat. He changed the subject, "So, Nan any idea who the guy that ordered the hit on Flack could be?"

"No. And I'm starting to think this has nothing to do with the man on trial. It's what Flack said 'I'm more afraid of'. That makes it seem the guy I put away is innocent."

"So who is this guy she was supposed to testify against, anyway?"

"His name is Adam McDermott. I…she testified but, I don't know…it never felt right," explained Drew.

"You don't think he did it?" Frank told her.

"At first it fit so perfectly. But, my gut kept screaming he was innocent. I don't know." Frank glanced over at Nancy he was concerned she had lost too much blood when she was hit by that bullet. "I'm fine, Frank!"

"Sorry, Nan, but, you do look a bit pale."

Frank practically growled at him, "I'm fine. Frank, I swear!"

"If you stop feeling 'fine' let me know, okay?"

_**-NDHB-**_

"Well, sir, I called Nancy," Sophia Lang spoke to her employer on the other end of her cell phone.

"Good. And…?"

"She doesn't believe I'm the innocent I claim to be. She may be a problem"

"Well, then you have to eliminate her too," he said with a tinge of regret.

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3

**A US Marshal and FBI Supermystery: Chapter Three**

_**-NDHB-**_

"Sir, are you sure? Kill Nancy?" Sophia exclaimed.

"Yes, kill her," this time no regret sounded in his voice as he issued the hit on Nancy Drew.

_**-NDHB-**_

"Joe, I have a bad feeling," Bess started the dinner conversation.

"What kinda 'feeling'?" her boyfriend questioned.

Bess shrugged, "I don't know, Joe. _Bad_. Something bad's gonna happen." _I know it_.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Joe assured her. He paused trying to decide how to phrase the subject change. "Bess…I'm going to meet Frank for lunch tomorrow," he said suddenly.

"That's…good, Joe."

_**-NDHB-**_

Frank and Nancy stopped for dinner on their way back to the federal building and Nancy's office. Frank continued to watch Nancy carefully for any signs that the blood loss was getting to her.

"Nan," he said suddenly over salad.

"Yeah," Nancy glanced up from the dessert menu.

Frank started, "Joe and I had a fight."

"Really, when was this?" Nancy questioned, badly feigning shock.

"Yes, and I'm sure you know all about it," Frank added. He paused as he tried to find a way to change the subject. He decided there was no reason to be subtle, "We're meeting for lunch tomorrow."

"That's…good, Frank."

_**-NDHB-**_

"You didn't tell your friends. Did you, George?" her long-time boyfriend asked.

George replied, "No. Nan wasn't there and I think they both need to be there, you know? I want to tell them at the same time. I wouldn't be fair for one to know before the other."

"Sure, but it's beginning to look like you think I'll back out," Ross Yeager teased.

"Of, course you'll back out," George teased right back.

"I love you, George," Ross declared. "I'll never leave you!"

"I love you too, Goofball," George pushed him away as he tried to capture her waist.

He pulled away, "And you'll tell Nancy and Bess we're engaged?"

"Nancy called and said she could have lunch tomorrow, so I'll tell them then I _guess_," she leaned in and kissed him.

_**-NDHB-**_

Late that night (the same night Nancy caught the case) she called her "shrink", Bess. "George called me; I told her I could meet you guys for lunch tomorrow," she started.

"That's good. She came by to see me today for lunch. I think she wants to tell us something. Any ideas what it could be?" Bess's voice came through the phone.

"None," Nancy replied. She brought up one of the things she called about, "So I was talking to Frank and he mentioned a certain lunch with his brother tomorrow."

Bess sighed, "Joe told me. I'm trying to stay out of it. God, that's hard. I just want to shake them and tell them how stupid their being! You know that's like, I'm sure."

"Yes, I can see how they've been idiots for years," Nancy agreed

"So, you kiss Frank yet?" Bess changed the subject.

"Bess, we're just…"

"Friends, I know," Bess finished the much-used statement. "But, you've got to admit you like him, Nan. _Love_ him?"

"Sure, I like him. We're _friends_." But deep down Nancy knew the truth. _I love him. Why can't I tell Bess and George?_ , Nancy chided herself. "You know what, Bess, maybe I do love him," Nancy whispered after Bess had hung up.

_**-NDHB-**_

The next day Frank Hardy walked into the pizzeria Joe asked to meet at. He immediately spotted his brother. Joe was sitting at the very back of the restaurant; facing the door as any cop or private investigator would. Just like Frank, he needed to see who was approaching. Consequently, he saw Frank as soon as he entered.

"Hi," they both nervously said as they hesitantly shook hands.

"How've you been?" Joe questioned after a few tense seconds.

Frank answered, "Good, you?"

"Fine," Joe let the conversation trail off.

"So…," Frank said grasping for a topic.

"Yeah…uh…so…Bess said you're working with Nancy on a case?" Joe said after searching just as hard for a topic to discuss.

"Yeah," Frank agreed. He sighed, "Joe I'm sorry I left you to run dad's business."

"You didn't. I decided to stay with it," Joe acknowledged the truth.

Frank grinned, "You want to help us with the case?"

Just like that, they cleared up years of silly fighting. Frank quickly shared the basics of the case with his younger brother.

As they waited for dessert, Joe decided to catch up, "So, Frank, you still in love with Nancy?"

"Joe, I was never _in love_ with Nancy. We're just…"

"Friends, God, Frank, just admit you love her," Joe demanded.

"I don't love her," but Frank knew he did, in fact, love Nancy Drew. "And besides, what's up with you and Bess?"

"I'm asking her to move in with me," admitted the once playboyish brother.

"Really? So you guys are serious," Frank noted.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not afraid to admit when I _love_ someone," Joe commented.

"I'm not afraid to admit when I love someone either. But, I don't love Nancy," Frank cut Joe's train of thought off.

"Of course not," Joe sarcastically replied.

_**-NDHB-**_

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm so late," George said rushing to the empty seat.

"'s okay, George," Bess and Nancy replied as George joined them.

"So. I have news," George started, "you know how Ross asked me to move in? Well that wasn't the actual question…he asked me to marry him. We're engaged!"

"George," Bess screeched; she and Nancy jumped up to hug the smiling George.

"This is great news, George," Nancy said breaking the hug.

"I know," grinned the dark-haired friend.

"You realize this is a little weird, right?" Bess commented.

"It's not _that_ weird," George defended her choice, "we love each other."

"Bess is just pointing out that he used to be your teacher," Nancy backed Bess up.

George rolled her eyes, "I know, but…it doesn't matter any more. And he's not that much older than I am."

"I have news too, guys," Bess spoke softly.

"What's wrong, Bess?" George asked, concerned.

Nancy noticed her friend's tone of voice as well. This would not be good news.

"I'm pregnant," admitted the young woman.

_**-NDHB-**_

Sophia was done with this.

She no longer cared if her boss, her one true love, came after her.

It was over she would die either way, so it didn't matter. _Did it?_

She had framed the man now in prison. She had carried the order out to kill the only witness. Jane was going to turn on Sophia's boss and they couldn't have that, now could they? N, as he was known, had issued the execution order. But, Sophia had "borrowed" the knife.

She hadn't wanted to.

Sophia knew the famous Nancy Drew would figure it out. Now Sophia had taken on the hit for Nancy. She couldn't kill Nancy. They weren't true friends, but they had been partners. There had to be something in that.

The only problem was how to get out of the hit.

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	5. Book 1: Chapter 4

**A US Marshal and FBI Supermystery: Chapter Four**

_**-NDHB-**_

"Are you sure, Bess?" Nancy asked after a few tense minutes of silence. The news of Bess's pregnancy certainly was surprising.

"Yes," Bess replied, "I'm pregnant."

"Does Joe know?" George had her input.

Bess sighed, "No…I just don't know how to tell him."

"But…" Nancy and George started together.

"I _will_ tell him. I mean, he needs to know," Bess informed them. "I just don't know how to say it. God, he's going to freak out."

"Do you want him to marry you?" George asked.

Bess shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, none of this was in my immediate plan. It _has_ always been marriage then kids, but I'm not ready yet. I guess the only thing I do know is I want him involved in the baby's life." She paused, "I want you guys to be the godmothers."

Nancy and George laughed, but the tension still hung in the air.

_**-NDHB-**_

Yulia walked down the hallway to the morgue. She had always been creeped out by the silence in this hallway. "I have a job for you, if you're interested," the voice whispered from the shadows.

"What?" Yulia spun to face the mysterious voice.

The voice spoke again, "The FBI agent and Drew are in the way. You must eliminate them."

Finally, Yulia recognized the voice, "Are you sure, Sophia?"

"Yes," replied the US Marshal. _I don't know why he added Frank. I don't know why I'm still doing this_.

"I'll take it," Yulia proclaimed.

_**-NDHB-**_

"So what happened in the first case," Joe wanted all the information as fast as Nancy and Frank could tell him.

As Nancy looked over at Joe all she could see was him and Bess on vacation with millions of children. It was all she could do not to burst out laughing.

"Okay," she said gaining control, "Jane Cross: she claimed Adam McDermott raped her. There was no DNA in the case; the only commonality was MO. Jane picked him out of a lineup. Reinfield assigned my new partner and me to protect her. I took days and Sophia Lang, my partner," she added for Joe's benefit, "took nights. Jane was about to testify. She ended up dead."

"On Sophia's shift?" Joe questioned for clarification.

"Yeah. Sophia called me the next day; said she had been hit over the head and had no idea where she was. I don't buy into it," added Drew.

"You think she's involved?" questioned the younger brother.

"Yeah, Joe." Nancy admitted, "I also think Mr. McDermott is innocent."

"So what _is_ going on?" Frank asked just as the door to the conference room flew open.

"Nancy, Frank, Sophia just put a hit on you!" Yulia cried as the door slammed shut.

She was met by complete silence then. The young adults blinked at each other for a few seconds. "How much?" Frank finally asked.

"One million dollars each."

_**-NDHB-**_

"Sir, I sent out the hit. I'm going after them," Sophia confidently told her boss. _My love_, she finished to herself.

"Good," he said, oblivious to any advances.

Sophia stepped closer, "Sir, is it true you loved her?"

"That is not important, Sophia," the man firmly stated.

"Okay, sir…"

"Sir," a young woman, about Sophia's age, interrupted from the door, "You put a hit on Frank?"

"Sophia, dismissed," he said, and when she left continued. "Yes, I had to. Don't need him or Nan figuring this out, do we?"

She sighed and shrugged her petite shoulders helplessly, "Well, no. But, Ned, you love Nancy. Now, I don't mind her dead, but you… anyway. You needed to see me?"

"Yeah. When do you think we'll be ready? I want this to be soon," Ned commented.

"We're almost ready. Do you think Frank or Nancy, or maybe, Joe knows about the plan?" she questioned.

Ned answered, "No…Cal, I can't take the hit off. I can't risk the failure of this mission. They know too much and must be eliminated. I wish there was another way, but there is none."

"I know how sorry you are," replied the woman. "This is really something horrible."

_**-NDHB-**_

"How do you know about this?" Joe demanded standing from his seat.

"Sophia Lang told me. She got the hit from whomever her boss is and just gave it out," Yulia explained. "I've been working for a while with DEA to figure this out. They suspect her in gang activity. So far there hasn't been a break."

"Do you think they know Joe's involved now?" Frank questioned.

"No. But, the heads of the DEA, the FBI, and the Marshals want guards for all of us. They think these guys will come after us. Hey, do any of your friends need protection too? Is there anyone these guys would come after to get to you?" Yulia further explained.

"George Fayne and her fiancé, then Bess Marvin," Nancy answered for everyone, "That's all I can think of."

"I'll find them and bring them in. You guys will be put in a safe house," Yulia answered.

The entire group waited for Yulia to leave before they discussed this, "We won't get anywhere suck in some stupid safe house. And George is getting married?" Joe asked.

"We'll get work done," Frank started.

"Not much," scoffed Joe.

And Nancy finished it, "She's marrying Ross Yeager, a professor from college. George told Bess and me last night at dinner."

"Well, that's nice. What's our next step?" Joe questioned.

"I want to meet McDermott," Frank answered.

Nancy added, "That's what I was thinking."

"I have some friends I can get to research Sophia Lang and Yulia Sarrasi," Joe voiced.

"I guess Nan and I'll see you at the safe house for dinner?" Frank asked

"Sounds good," Joe replied and everyone filed out of the conference room.

_**-NDHB-**_

_It's weird I don't even know his name, but I love him. Well I know his first name is Ned and that he knows Nancy_, Sophia thought as she walked over to the computer.

_I'll cross-reference Nan's cases with the name Ned. I must find out more about him. _

_Hmmm…Nancy dated a Ned. Ned Nickerson. He looks kind of like my love! Well Nancy won't get to keep him._

_She'll die; Ned _is_ mine. _

_He will be mine alone. I wonder if that other girl likes my Neddy-weddy too. I'll have to deal with her. _

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy and Frank had taken Frank's rental car and were on their way to visit Adam McDermott at the local maximum-security prison. "Hey, Nan, I'm sorry if you feel like I stepped on your feet inviting Joe to help," Frank apologized.

"I don't feel like you did. It's always good to have Joe around to help out. It's just like old times." Nancy wondered, "Is he serious about Bess?"

"Yeah, he says they're going to move in together. There a reason you sound so concerned?" Frank asked glancing over at Nancy.

"No…well, yes," Nancy couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the entire truth.

"What?" Frank demanded somewhat teasingly.

"Joe isn't supposed to know, so I can't trust you with this kind of information. You'd tell him," Nancy said in the same tone even though she felt Joe should know.

Frank grinned, "Oh, come on, Nan, I won't say a word. I'm very trustworthy."

"No, this is something you would tell Joe," Nancy commented before they lapsed into silence.

_**-NDHB-**_

"Hey, Bess," Joe greeted as he stepped into her office. "I'm here to pick you up. We need to get to a safe house."

"What? Who did you tick off, Joseph Hardy?" Bess demanded.

"It wasn't me! Nancy and Frank are the ones with the hits on their heads," Joe defended himself. "I'm just along for the ride."

"What!…Oh, God…" Bess hadn't finished that thought as she raced down the hallway to the bathroom with Joe on her heels.

"Bess, what's wrong?" Joe asked as he held her hair off her face. "are you okay?"

"No," Bess managed before her head disappeared down the toilet again.

Shock registered on Joe's face, "What's wrong?"

Bess's eyes met Joe's as she quietly admitted, "Joe, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27December 2008…ladybug1115


	6. Book 1: Chapter 5

**A US Marshal and FBI Supermystery: Chapter Five**

_**-NDHB-**_

"I'm going to be a father," Joe hesitantly whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Joe. Look, you don't have to do anything. All I need is for you to be there with me. For me. And the baby. I'm not…asking for you to marry me," Bess explained.

"Oh."

Bess finally met his eyes, "Joe, are you okay? Joe?"

_How could she be pregnant? What am I going to do?_ Joe thought. _What would dad have done? What would Frank do?_ "I need time to think, Bess," he finally managed.

_**-NDHB-**_

"I wonder what's happening?" Nancy asked as the flashing lights of cop cars came into view. Frank slowed the car and pulled off to the side of the road. Nancy and Frank stepped out of the car as a uniformed officer came up.

"I'm sorry folks you need to keep…" he trailed off when both Nancy and Frank flashed their badges. "Sorry," he started again, "we had a prison break. We were told to look in the woods. I don't think they're here."

Nancy looked the officer over. He was obviously new to the job; he hadn't even looked over their information. _If he knows anything about being a cop, he should know not to say anything_, she thought. "Who escaped?"

"Well, ma'am, it was this murderer Jimmy Squire and some guy named Adam McDermott, then some other guy named Rod Knight. The people at the prison think the two guys forced McDermott along. So you guys are Feds? How did you get there?" he asked.

"Thanks for your help," Frank said as he slid back into the car. "Well you can tell he's green," he commented to Nancy.

"Or he's very stupid," she added. "Do you think he's telling the truth about Adam being forced out?"

Frank shrugged, "I don't know, but I think we should call the prison."

"Yeah," Nancy agreed as she pulled out her cell phone. Nancy listened to the phone ringing on the other end. _What is going on? Who is doing all this? How do I stop them?_

"Hello, this is the Illinois State Correctional Facility, how may I direct your call," a very bored secretary interrupted Nancy's thoughts.

"US Marshal Nancy Drew; I need to speak with the director," Nancy told her.

"Please hold," the bored secretary replied.

A few long seconds later the director of the prison picked up, "Deputy Drew, how may I help you?" he said with a surprisingly happy note in his voice for a man who had just lost three men.

"I met a Illinois State Trooper along the side of the highway. He told me you had three prisoners escape, including Adam McDermott. I want to know why I wasn't notified," Nancy complained.

"I'm sorry, Nancy, you should have been notified, it's right here in the file."

"Deputy Drew," she reminded him before continuing, "Is it true you think McDermott was forced out by the other two men?"

"Yes, it is. Are you on your way over, Nancy?" he inquired.

Nancy remembered the last time she had been to the prison. Ted Combs, the director, was probably the only man who could creep Nancy out. Most women who visited the prison agreed wholeheartedly with Nancy's assessment of Combs. He was worse than the men behind bars.

_The way he looked at me_, she thought. Glancing over at Frank, she knew he knew what was going through her head. At the slight shake of Frank's head, Nancy replied, "No I won't be stopping by. I _will_ need you to keep me informed, Mr. Combs."

"Of course, Nancy." Ted Combs was met by silence as Nancy hung up.

"So, it's true Nancy?" Frank questioned.

"Yep. There's no reason to go to the prison now. So, we should probably head to the safe house," Nancy said.

"Okay," Frank agreed. "Maybe we could play a game of chess tonight. Relax."

"That sounds good," agreed Nancy. "Did Joe say he was going to cook?"

_**-NDHB-**_

When George walked into the safe house with Ross she noticed how, although Bess and Joe shared a sofa, they as sat far from each other r as possible. Adding in the look on Joe's face, she deduced Bess had told him. _He obviously isn't taking it well_, she thought. "Joe! Hey! You know it's weird; I haven't seen you in a while, considering you're dating my cousin." _Uh-oh, not a good thing to remind him._

"Uh…" Joe said.

"George," Bess chirped, "do you want to help me with dinner?"

"Sure," George agreed and followed Bess into the kitchen. The door swung shut behind them. "So Joe didn't take it too well?"

Tears welled up in Bess's eyes, "No. God, George, what am I going to do? I can't do this by myself! I can't take care of a baby!"

"I'm sure it will work out, Bess. It usually does. Nancy and I are going to be here. And I'm sure Joe will come around. You'll see, Bess," George reassured Bess.

"Hey, Bess," Nancy said, coming in. "You told Joe?"

"Oh, God!" cried Bess.

"I'm sorry, Bess. It will be okay," Nancy apologized, rushing over to hug her.

"What if I can't do this? What if I can't take care of a baby?" worried Bess.

"You'll be a great mom, Bess," George assured her, "and Nan and I will be the best aunts/godmothers ever. We'll be here to help"

_**-NDHB-**_

In the living room Joe still sat on the couch; back straight, eyes forward. To Frank and Ross he looked shocked. And he was. _How can Bess be pregnant?_ Joe thought, _Maybe this is a test? A joke?_

"Joe, what's wrong," Frank's voice pulled Joe from his troubling thoughts.

"It's nothing," Joe tried to assure Frank.

Frank glanced over at Ross, who got the message and disappeared into the kitchen to help the girls and give the brothers time alone. "Joe, I'm not stupid. Tell me what's going on," he demanded.

"Bess is pregnant," Joe simply stated.

"What! How did that happen…I mean," he interrupted himself, "I know how it happened. Didn't you guys use protection?"

"We did. Most of the time. God, what am I going to do?" Joe asked. "I can't have a baby!"

Frank sighed. He always has to be the levelheaded brother. "What did Bess want you to do?"

"Be there," he answered simply.

_**-NDHB-**_

After a dinner of barbeque chicken, baked beans, and potato salad. Bess cleaned the dinner dishes in the kitchen. "Bess, I don't think we should get married," Joe said appearing in the doorway.

Bess let the dish drop into the sink, "Joe I never said we need to get married. I just want you to be here for me. And for the baby."

"Okay," he accepted.

"Really! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

_**-NDHB-**_

Frank sat across from Nancy as they played a very intense game of chess. He noticed how she used only one arm to move the pieces. It happened to be the arm that hadn't been shot. "How's your arm, Nan?" he asked, concerned.

"Its fine, Frank." _I know what's coming. Frank knows me too well. Why does he have to be so observant? _she thought.

Frank narrowed his eyes, "You're not using that arm, Nan. Are you sure…"

"Frank," her voice was sharp, "my arm hurts. Okay? I was shot; it's going to hurt. But, I have to deal with that, now don't I."

"Nan…"

She laid a hand over his, "I'm sorry. This case is getting to me."

"Well, it has been four days and all we know is Adam McDermott was framed by some person who wants us dead and is connected to organized crime," Frank responded.

"Who is this guy?" Nancy wondered.

Frank was stopped from replying as the phone rang. Frank reached over and put it on speaker. "Hello," he answered.

"It's Yulia," the caller identified herself. "Sorry to call so late, but I got a big break in the case. You know that hair I pulled off Jane's clothes? I got a match. She's a sergeant in the army. I asked them to send me the file. Anyhow, her name is Callie Shaw; she lives at 220 Park Drive in River Heights," Yulia explained. "Okay, I have to go."

"Frank?"' Nancy hesitantly asked if he was okay.

"Well, that's interesting," was his only response.

_**-NDHB-**_

Ned looked down the table at all his men and women. He had come a long way in a short time.

And his ex-girlfriend was about to ruin it all.

And Sophia was attached to his arm.

Oh well, she would be good at killing off Nancy. The plan was going to pull through.

With the meeting over Callie was free to talk to Ned, "Sir, I may have made a mistake. I think I left a hair at Jane's crime scene."

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	7. Book 1: Chapter 6

**A US Marshal and FBI Supermystery: Chapter Six**

_**-NDHB-**_

"What! How could you be so stupid?" Ned exclaimed. _If they know about her, it's only a matter of time before they…God, they're going to find me._ "Get them. Use Sophia. I want to see them."

"Sir, what are you considering?" Callie asked, concern rising in her voice.

"I'm going to kill them, personally."

_**-NDBH-**_

Joe and Bess heard the phone ring and went to find out what was going on. "What's going on," Bess asked.

"Well," Nancy started, watching everyone gather, "Yulia from the forensics department called. A hair at the crime scene matched Callie's DNA. Yulia's pulling her military file as we speak."

"Callie? As in Frank's ex-girlfriend?" Joe questioned

"Yes, Callie, as in my ex-girlfriend," Frank answered.

"Are you okay with this, Frank? I mean…God!" George asked, plopping down on the stairs by Ross who immediately placed his arm around her shoulders.

Bess placed herself beside Joe in the chair that matched his exactly. Nancy moved next to Frank on the love seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Frank replied. "We need to find out who she's working for. Callie doesn't have the connections to do this by herself." At that moment, Frank's silent hopes for help were answered as the fax machine announced and incoming fax.

Joe stood up and walked over.

Joe examined the documents coming out of the machine. "It's Callie's records from the army," he announced, picking up the entire twenty pages. "Oh…I want to be in charge of her psych evaluations." _This should be interesting_.

"Split it up evenly, Joe," Nancy said, clearly not in the mood for jokes.

"Yeah, Joe, just hand them out," George agreed.

Joe cut the stack into six sections and handed them out. Everyone in the room focused on the reading material. There was not much for them to read: about three pages each.

_**-NDHB-**_

Sophia stared at Callie. "You want me to help you kidnap _them_," she said with disgust.

"Look, you know all the hide-outs; where are they?" Callie demanded. _I need help in this. Ned trusts me to clean my mess up. What will I do if I can't? I need to this brainless sociopath's help._

"Fine, but I want to know why Ned is so upset by this detective wannabe."

Callie thought for a few minutes, then gave up and answered, "Ned used to date Nancy. Nancy was always this 'detective wannabe' and when she met Frank, sure it was before Ned but…

_The sun was shining, but none of the young people in the warehouse could see it. Callie was standing behind a twelve year-old Frank Hardy. They-meaning Callie, Frank, and Joe-were there looking for clues to solve the latest mystery. Across the building, a similar case had brought Nancy Drew and her best friends to the warehouse. As the young children continued to snoop, Nancy and Frank received a feeling that someone else was there. While looking behind some crates, Callie's ear-piercing screech caught Frank's attention. Joe and Frank met up with her staring into the eyes of three other girls about their age_…

…well; Ned always felt Frank was trying to take Nancy. He wasn't, of course, he had me. They split up when Nancy went to college. Ned was still in love with her. He's scared because Nancy always solves her cases."

"She has to have lost some," Sophia said, showing the green monster of jealousy. "It's not humanly possible to solve every mystery."

"Well, Frank and Joe solved everything too. And when they got together…they were the best; probably still are," replied Callie.

_**-NDHB-**_

"I may have something you guys," Nancy spoke up. Everyone's heads slowly came out of their papers.

"Who?" Frank's voice rang out sharply.

"Sergeant Ned Nickerson. He worked with her for four years before he retired. Was forced to retire. The army, apparently, didn't want to waste money on a court-marshal."

"Ned?" Bess questioned, "Wow, getting you guys back aren't they?"

Joe hopped out of his seat. "I'll go call Yulia and request his file be sent over. You really think Ned is our guy?"

"Yeah," Nancy explained, "he has the connections to start this."

Joe finished his call and stepped back into the room. "Yulia said she'd pull a few strings and get his file to us in the morning." Joe was interrupted by a big yawn, "Now, I'm going to bed." Bess took the hand he offered her and they practically floated up the stairs. Ross threw a look at George then they too said their goodnights to Frank and Nancy.

Before Frank or Nancy could say their goodnights, the front door burst open and gunfire erupted.

Frank hit Nancy and they both tumbled to the ground. The gas was released. Upstairs, Joe had pulled his weapon out of the holster after telling Bess to stay hidden. George and Ross had grabbed clothing and slipped in with Joe. The gas crept silently up the stairs. They didn't even see it coming.

_**-NDHB-**_

Ned stood behind the glass. He enjoyed watching Nancy sleep, even if it was courtesy of him. Ned peered in on her as she slowly woke from the forced slumber. _I have to talk to her. What do I say to her? I wish Frank had never gotten in my way. Callie can defend him all she wants; he stole my Nancy_. Sophia joined him at that exact moment.

"Sir, can I finish out the hit?" she asked. "They don't need to be kept alive."

"I want to talk to her. Start with George's fiancé; keep Frank alive. As a matter of fact," he paused, considering, before he finished, "move him in with Nancy." _He's in love with her, as much as I hate it. _

Nancy was aware of the pain. Her head was killing her. The very next thing she noticed was the feeling of someone watching her. She slowly glanced around. The mirror. It wasn't real. Ned was behind it. _My head; it feels so heavy_.

An hour later, Nancy awoke again. This time she wasn't alone. Frank was sitting beside her. Her head rested in his lap.

"Hey, Nan," he whispered.

She blinked at him a few times then tried to say hi. She could barley get her voice to work. Her head hurt. _I don't want to move, I just want to lie like this forever_. But, Nancy knew she had to move. Regaining her voice she spoke again, "Ned's here."

Frank looked down at her. Nancy couldn't bring herself to move the aforementioned head off his lap. Frank didn't know why or how it got there but his hand was gently combing Nancy's long hair. "Did you see him?" he asked.

"No, but I can feel it. He's here."

Frank trusted Nancy's instincts. "Is it possible he's obsessed with you?"

"I don't know," she said. Frank looked at her again. She had a headache. He was startled when her eyes opened and she continued. "Where is everyone else?"

"Another room. I was with them until Sophia came in." Frank explained, "She took me here, said her boss wanted to have some fun. Nan, Ned is sick and possibly a little crazy."

Per usual, her thoughts followed his exactly. She knew what he thought would happen. She agreed and that's what scared her. Looking up at Frank she could tell he was just as worried. "It'll be okay, Frank."

"Nan…" he started; then when nothing else came out he bent in half and met his lips to hers. The door flew open. Ned stepped in. Frank wanted to jump in front of Nancy and guard her body with his; he knew he couldn't.

Ned advanced on Nancy and Frank unknowingly placed himself in front of her. "Ah…Frank. This entire thing here is for your _entertainment_. You see I have never been able to get over you stealing my Nancy from me. No don't start with the whole 'I didn't steal her' thing; I get enough of that from Callie. You did, and you Nancy went willingly, for that you must be punished."

Frank could feel Nancy trembling behind him. Sure he had seen Nancy scared, but not so much that she would hide behind a man; would _tremble_.

Frank couldn't stand the thought of him hurting her. _If he does anything to her, I swear to God, I will kill the bastard_! Reaching his hand back to Nancy Frank demanded "What do you want, Ned."

Frank felt Nancy grab his hand as though he were a lifeline. Right now he probably was.

"I just want to have a little fun with Nancy. You need to move now, Frank," now Ned was the one making demands.

"I'm not going anywhere," Frank asserted, squeezing Nancy's hand.

"I don't have time right now to argue," Ned said, producing a gun.

Nancy saw the gun and all she could think about was Ned shooting Frank. Nancy couldn't lose Frank. So, she worked up her courage, "What do you want, Ned?"

"Ah…so you're done hiding. You would never hide behind me. Well, that's in the past. And, to answer your question, I think you know what I want, my dear." Nancy hated what he was doing with his eyes, but that wasn't her biggest problem.

Frank was praying. Praying harder than he ever had; ever would. And his prays were answered as Joe and the rest of the gang burst in. "Ned put down the gun," Joe said. "We called the cops they're on their way. If they find you holding us here it will only be worse." Now Joe pulled his borrowed weapon on Ned.

They heard sirens in the distance. Seeing his plan falling to pieces, Ned took aim at Nancy and fired. That was the only way left to get back at Frank and hurt Nancy in the process.

_**-NDHB-**_

It was only a week later that Nancy was released from the hospital, everyone was there to take her home.

Right now George and Bess helped her pack everything up. "So, Nan, any plans on your time off from work? I hear Frank's boss gave him a few days off," Bess teased.

Little did Bess know, Nancy would be spending time with Frank this week.

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	8. Book 2: Chapter 1

**A US Marshal, an FBI Agent, and a Private Investigator: Chapter One**

**Author's Note:** Long title, no?

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-NDHB-**_

Frank sat down beside Nancy on her couch. Nancy was still sore and Frank could clearly see it. In the last week they had spent every waking second together. Bess had moved in with Joe, so Frank didn't feel comfortable there. He had accepted Nancy's offer of a room.

The only condition was he did the housework. Frank didn't really care; Nan couldn't do anything herself at the moment and it was only supposed to be for a week. Right now, Nancy was taking over some of the chores and they had worked out the perfect schedule. It felt so right to Frank. He realized he wanted this to go on forever.

Nancy had been watching Frank as he selected a book. For the last week things had worked perfectly, better than they had when she lived alone. _I want him to stay. _"Good morning, Frank," she greeted him.

"Hey," he replied, handing her a cup of coffee.

Passing him the French toast, she spoke again, "When do you leave?"

"I have a twelve o'clock flight," he answered. Frank quickly decided it was as good as any time to broach the subject. "There's actually a position here I was thinking of taking. I'd supervise a team. You think I could handle it?"

"You can handle Joe; you can handle anybody," she joked.

"Would you mind a houseguest for a few more days?" he asked somewhat tentatively.

"Frank," Nancy stated, "I do have an extra room. You can have it." Nancy understood how he couldn't ask her to move in. That would be weird.

He grinned, "Thanks. How much is rent?"

"Frank, you…" she was silenced as his finger pressed against her lips.

"Nan, I'm not staying here unless I can help out."

_**-NDHB-**_

Bess watched Joe with her hand loosely held over her stomach. _I can't believe I'm having his baby! Joe and I are strong; we can pull through this._ Bess was glad Joe had asked her to move in.

At this moment, Joe was antsy. He needed a case. He needed something to do other than sit around his office all day. "Bess, what room will the baby have?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking the one across from ours. Why?"

"I'm bored," he answered, "come on." Joe grabbed Bess's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "How should we makeover this room?"

"Joe, don't you think…" Bess started. It was too early in the pregnancy to be decorating the room.

"I'm bored. I need a project. Please," he said, giving her the most irresistible puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, I've been thinking about it anyway." Bess moved to show him her ideas.

_**-NDHB-**_

The heat was becoming suffocating. But, the pay-off would be worth it. After all, the parents were loaded.

The young woman had done her research. She had picked babies because she loved them and they were less suspicious. They were easier to deal with. She made sure the parents had access to over one-million dollars; she didn't want them to be poor when she asked for their money. She had generated an untraceable account for them to pace the money in. She would transfer the money from there.

She could get away with it.

It was the perfect plan.

_**-NDHB-**_

Frank looked around his new office. _I have an office! I live with Nancy, and I have my own office,_ Frank thought. He had flown back to New York two days ago. He had then ordered movers, packed up, and drove in to Chicago. He had moved in with Nancy.

Frank watched as one of the agents under his command wondered into his office. "Sir," she said, "new case."

Frank picked up the file she had thrown on his desk and said a quick, "Thanks."

At the same time, one block down the street, Nancy Drew was handed a file by her boss.

"The FBI will fly you out to Vegas with their agent. I think they put a supervisor with you. You'll set up at a very nice house to play pretend until we catch this guy," he explained.

"Yes, sir," replied Drew.

"Get ready to go." That said, Nancy walked toward her desk.

_I need to call Frank and let him know I won't be back tonight. I should call Bess too_. When Nancy finished this thought her cell started to play "Bring on the Day". She pulled it out to see _Frank Hardy_ displayed on the screen. "Hey, Frank, I was just about to call you," she answered.

"Really, well, I needed to let you know I won't…"

As he was saying this, the light in Nancy's head clicked on, "…be home tonight," she finished. "So, I guess I'll see you in thirty…"

Now, Frank's own light bulb switched on and he was able to finish, "…minutes at the airstrip?"

"Well, this should be interesting, Hardy. I have to go," Nancy said.

"'Bye," Frank replied to be met with silence.

_**-NDHB-**_

Bess looked up from her psychological case notes to watch Joe walk through the door. "What's wrong?" she questioned, her psychiatrist mask slipping on.

"I have a new case."

"Well, that's great! You've been driving me insane here all day," Bess said, relaxing.

"It's in Vegas," Joe deadpanned.

Bess kept a smile on her face, "Oh, that's not too bad. Anything you can discuss?"

"Not right now. I leave today at three. I'll call you when I get in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bess pulled herself from the chair, "I'll help you pack." The second Bess reached their bedroom the phone rang. "Hello," she greeted.

"Bess, Nancy. I'm going to Vegas on a case. I don't know when I'll be back and I was wondering…would you mind watering my plants and getting my mail?" Nancy stated on the other end.

"No, I don't mind. Joe has a case in Las Vegas too," Bess admitted. "Watch him while you're there?"

"I will. Frank will do a better job, though," predicted Nancy.

Bess latched onto that, "Frank's going?"

"We're living together," Nancy disclosed.

"Here or there," Bess demanded.

Laughing, Nancy replied, "Both. Bye, Bess."

Bess looked up from the conversation to see Joe blatantly staring. "Your brother and Nancy live together."

"You're kidding," Joe exclaimed.

"No. They have a case in Vegas too," she added.

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy walked onto the FBI's only private jet. She had just finished her call to Bess. in Vegas on a case worried Nancy. These people were rich enough to afford a private investigator. If the kidnapper found out…_No, I won't go there. It'll work out. We'll get the babies back_, Nancy thought.

Frank watched Nancy walk onto the plane. He smiled uncontrollably. "Hey. What's up?" he asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Joe has a case in Vegas too," she told him. "My gut says these parents hired Joe as a PI."

Frank clarified, "You don't believe in coincidence."

"You know me too well, Hardy," she joked. But it was the truth. They could read each other like a book. "So, you know what's going on yet?"

"Not every detail. I was told…" Frank didn't finish as another agent walked on.

"Hey, I'm Agent DeLauro. Information," she said handing them each a file and walking off. Nancy and Frank glanced at each other and bent to read their file.

The file in question gave their basic "life" to them. That is, it told them how they had to act. Being two entirely different people, they noticed different things. There was thing that caught both people's attention. They reached the part at the same time and uneasily peeked at each other over the folders. "I guess it makes sense. It being a set-up and all," Nancy stated.

"Yeah, it makes sense." Frank looked back at the paper. _"A child will be fostered with you as bait"_ he reread _Nan and I have to take care of a baby. I wonder what our…no, don't go there_.

Nancy watched Frank: he seemed okay with the surprise. _It won't be that bad. It's not like I haven't taken care of children before. I wonder what our…no, don't go there_. Nancy looked up to see Agent DeLauro standing in the doorway to the cockpit.

"Mr. and Mrs. Olson? Have you read the files?" she began and at their nod, continued. "Then there is some information that might not have been clear. It is not a secret that you are fostering the little girl. Nancy was diagnosed with an ovulatory disorder-that causes infertility-and neither or you wanted to go through trying drugs and invetro. You decided to foster children. You're a happy, extremely wealthy family. Lawyer and pediatrician. Frank and Nancy Olson. We'll land in an hour," she turned on her spiky heel and marched back into the cockpit.

"Well that's ironic," Nancy finally spoke, "I get infertility in both lives."

Frank asked, "Nan, so you think we can handle this?"

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	9. Book 2: Chapter 2

**A US Marshal, an FBI Agent, and a Private Investigator: Chapter Two**

_**-NDHB-**_

Joe pushed his way past a crowd in front of his gate and started toward the food court. While he decided what to eat, his phone rang. "Bess," he said in greeting after the second ring, "hey."

On the other end, Bess grinned and peered around looking for something, "Joe. You made it there safly? How long have you been there?"

"Yes, and I just got in. I'm trying to decide what to eat," Joe looked around the airport_. _

Bess sensed Joe's mood form her end of the phone and brought up more news he would need, "George offered me a place to stay while you're gone. So, I'm here with her and Ross. It's getting a little gross. I think I know why Frank refused to stay with us. You know when you'll be back yet?"

"No," he answered, "sorry."

"It's no problem," Bess said, finally spotting what she was searching for. "You need anything tell me, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll call," Joe heard the static on the other end and frowned.

"Have the pizza," he heard clearly from behind him. Whirling around, he saw a grinning Bess, George, and Ross. "Hey, love," Bess greeted.

Joe planted a kiss on her lips and turned to greet George. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping you, apparently," George replied.

_**-NDHB-**_

One hour later, Nancy and Frank sat across from the social worker, Cindy. Cindy reminded Nancy of those people on infomercials-way too perky.

"So, you guys get to take care of her. She's the best baby we've got here. Perfect princess. You'll love her. Oh, you want to meet her?" Frank and Nancy nodded and Cindy jumped out of her seat. "Follow me," she instructed.

Cindy led them through halls until she finally stopped in front of a door. She gestured for them to go through. Frank held the door as Nancy entered. A little baby girl slept peacefully in the white crib in the center of the room. Nancy gently picked her up, "What's her name?" Nancy asked the social worker.

"Michaela, but it's spelled Michael-with-an-_a_."

_**-NDHB-**_

The woman thought about the children she had now.

Two had been returned, two were still here. _If the parents would pay, I could get rid of them_, she thought.

She was already deciding who she would kidnap next, or she had been. Now, she had some detective on her trail. _He'll have to be dealt with. That will be…well no, this looks interesting_.

She picked up the sales report. Frank and Nancy Olson's report on the buy of their "dream house". In the margin, her boss had scrawled "sweet kids. Send present for adoption of baby". She knew if they could afford that house they had to be loaded. _A perfect target. The detective can wait_.

"Melinda?" her boss Kip Coles called, "You have my new client list?"

_**-NDHB-**_

"She's probably hungry. I'll go," Nancy volunteered. She stepped across the hall and picked up little Michaela. Yep, the baby girl was hungry. Taking her down the hall and into the kitchen, Nancy ran into Frank who was heating up a bottle. It amazed them both how they could find a rhythm here as well.

"Here," Frank handed over the prepared bottle. As Nancy fed her, Frank started both the adults a midnight snack. "You want turkey or ham?" Frank asked.

Nancy glanced up from Michaela to look at Frank. "Uhh…turkey. So how do you think the kidnapper picks her victims?"

Frank glanced over. Nancy usually never jumped to conclusions, "What makes you think it's a woman?"

"What man would kidnap babies?" she answered.

"You have a point there. To answer your question, I have no idea. She could be a neighbor or in the real-estate agency that owns the land around here. Or, just some crazy person who's incredibly lucky," he replied.

"Stupid maybe, not lucky," Nancy came back.

"Can't be that stupid. She gave two of the four babies back safe and sound." Frank handed Nancy her sandwich in exchange for the bottle.

"Yeah, but she still has two of the four."

Frank slid his arms around Nancy, "Which is why we're here. We'll get her, Nan."

_**-NDHB-**_

Bess looked at Joe. Joe looked at Bess. They were in a dull hotel room in some fancy hotel/casino/chapel. "Let's get married," he blurted.

Bess stared at Joe. _Did he just say what I think he said_? "Wha…what?"

"There's a chapel here at the hotel. They rent gowns and tuxes; we can have a real ceremony after the baby comes. I want to marry you Bess Marvin. So, will you," Joe drooped down on one knee, "Bess Marvin, marry me?"

_**-NDHB-**_

Kip Coles watched his secretary walk through the office first thing in the morning. She looked more tired than ever. The days he had given her off didn't seem to be helping. "Mel, why don't you take the day off?"

"Thanks, Kip, but I'm fine. My niece is visiting. She just kept me up later than I expected. I just need some coffee and I'll be fine."

Kip was not blind and years spent with the Hardys had taught him a few things. _Something is up with her_.

_**-NDHB-**_

Two days later, Bess still marveled at the ring encircling her left ring finger. She had been helping Joe as much as possible on the case, but knew he was very annoyed at getting nowhere. "Good morning," she said falling out of his embrace, she headed for the shower.

Joe watched as Bess walk into the bathroom. She had been very helpful the past two days. Bess had taken it upon herself to create a profile of the woman responsible for the kidnappings. _I still can't believe we're married_. Joe looked at his left hand: there was the proof. _We're married_. Joe pulled himself from the bed to the dresser.

_**-NDHB-**_

Ross looked at George. She was talking to Kip Coles, an insurance agent, whom she apparently knew. He was a commonality in the list of people the victims knew. Ross didn't like Kip, but he couldn't figure out why.

Then it hit him: Kip was flirting with George. "I'll do what I can, George," Kip was saying.

George looked at him and Ross could tell she was checking him out. _He looks good_, she thought about Kip. "Thanks. So why'd you quit the guide business?"

"Injury," the man replied shortly.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Can you think of anyone who could be the next target?" George brought the subject back.

"There is this new couple," he answered. "They just bought a new house here. A lawyer and a pediatrician. They adopted a baby girl, which reminds me, I need to get them a gift. Frank and Nancy Olson."

George grinned, "Thanks. Did you hear Joe's going to be a dad?"

Kip glanced up, surprised, "Really? He marrying the lucky girl?"

"Not that I know of," answered George. "Bess Marvin, my cousin, by the way."

Ross looked at them, completely forgotten. He turned around and noticed a young, very pretty, woman sitting at a desk. "Hey, Ross Yeager," he introduced himself.

She looked up, smiling charmingly, "Melinda Thackerson. I'm Kip's secretary."

_**-NDHB-**_

Frank was at "work", a firm the FBI had set up. It was a lovely meeting place for the agents. Nancy was at home watching Michaela. The FBI would set up a position for her in a few days, until then, she would stay with Michaela.

Right now, Michaela was lying on the floor, staring at the television. Nancy was making lunch and keeping one eye on the baby. That was when the doorbell rang. And snapped Michaela out of her dream state to hysteria.

Picking her up, Nancy headed for the door. She peered through the peephole into the smiling face of Bess Marvin. For a second, Nancy was unsure of what to do. She took the risk and yanked open the door.

Bess looked shocked as she stared at Nancy. _With a baby crying in her arms. Oh, God_, she thought, _what is going on_?

George and Ross walked up with Joe and Kip. They had the same reaction as Bess. "Nan…" Joe questioned.

"Nancy Olson, yes?" she said gesturing them inside. Nancy securely closed the door before speaking again, "I'm gonna call Frank. You guys can just wait here for a bit." That said, Nancy handed Michaela to Bess and walked into the kitchen.

The living room group looked at each other. The same expression written clearly on everyone's face. "What the hell is going on?" Joe demanded.

"Joe, Nancy'll explain what's going on. We need to wait a bit." Bess moved Michaela to a better position in her arms as she spoke.

"Right. I want to know now," Joe complained.

"Guys, Nan will tell us when Frank gets back from wherever he is," Bess said,

In the kitchen, Nancy pulled the phone off the hook, thought better of it, and pulled out her cell. She expertly dialed Frank's number and waited for him to pick up. "Your brother is here," she said when he answered, "and he brought friends."

"What! I don't think I heard you right, Nan." Frank spoke from the other end.

"If you heard me say your brother's here, then you heard me right. I knew his case was involved," Nancy sighed.

"Don't tell them anything until I get there. Hey, Nan, it'll work out."

_**-NDHB-**_

Melinda sat at her desk. She had just met the private investigator on her case_. I have to eliminate him. It's a good thing I poisoned his drink_.

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	10. Book 2: Chapter 3

**A US Marshal, an FBI Agent, and a Private Investigator: Chapter Three**

_**-NDHB-**_

Melinda couldn't believe the idiot hadn't figured it out yet. He was supposed to be the ace detective. He had to know arsenic tasted like bitter almonds. The question remained why he had drunk it.

The other thing that bothered Mel was why he had used the name Ross as a cover. _There are better names than Ross Yeager. But, it doesn't matter because in a little while he'll be dead. I won_!

Melinda decided to celebrate the old-fashioned way with another kidnapping.

_**-NDHB-**_

As Frank walked through the garage door, he realized how much explaining he had to do. _This is great. Why did Joe have to show up_? He snapped out of his thoughts as Nancy came to strand in front of him.

Nancy informed him, "Kip Coles is here with Bess, George, Ross, and Joe. I think Kip is the…"

"…Link, yeah. I'm thinking the same thing," Frank acknowledged. "What do we tell them?"

In the living room, Joe was about ready to run into the kitchen when Bess restrained him. "Let them talk. Decide what we need to know," she said.

"Yeah, Joe. Give it some time," George added from her seat between Ross and Kip.

Kip watched Joe whine as Nancy and Frank walked in from the kitchen. "It's good to see you guys," he greeted.

Frank and Nancy said their similar greetings before glancing at each other. It was obvious they were talking without words in that special way they could. Frank stepped up, "We're undercover trying to catch a kidnapper. The same case as you probably, Joe," he said.

"Frank and I are pretending to be a happily married couple who adopted their first child, Michaela," Nancy gestured to the baby still in Bess's arms.

At this point, Joe decided it would be good to share his information. "I got a list of contacts of the different people all the victims knew and compared them. They are all clients of Kip."

"Who had access to the information on the victims?" Nancy questioned.

"Not many people. Myself, my secretary Melinda Thackerson, and my bosses. Melinda has been acting strange lately," he mused.

"Strange how?" Frank continued the questions.

Kip shrugged, "Sleep deprived, actually. She claims her niece is keeping her up all night. I remember her telling me before that she had no family."

Bess added herself to the conversation at this point, "What's she like?"

"Uh…normal? I guess, kinda flirty, outgoing. She keeps her personal and professional lives separate as far as I can tell. Why are you asking?" Kip continued answering.

"I'm a psychologist and I compiled a profile on the type of person who would do this," explained Bess. "Does she pay attention to the small details?"

Kip paused, thinking, before he continued, "Yeah. She's very organized."

Frank, Nancy, and Joe exchanged looks with Bess who conveyed her thoughts, _Take a closer look at her_.

Ross started to feel his headache grow worse. Little dots sprang into his field of vision. For a moment he thought he was going to be sick; then there was total darkness. George noticed when he slumped against her shoulder. She panicked for a split second before calmly stating, "Nancy, call an ambulance."

_**-NDHB-**_

Melinda locked the door and walked to her car. It would be about time for the poison to take full effect. _I'm so glad I got him out of the way. Now I can kidnap the Olson baby_. Melinda opened her car door.

"Hey, Mel," some person she worked with greeted her, "how've you been?"

"Great," she replied, "just great." Melinda slid unto her car and started the engine. She glanced at the address on the slip of paper. It would be about a half hour drive.

In her head, Melinda planned out this kidnapping.

It would be easy. From the insurance statement, she knew they didn't have a security system. That was why she had picked the families she had.

They could pay and they were stupid enough not to have security. _What_ _were they thinking? But, why am I complaining? It makes my job easier_. Melinda switched in the radio. _This is going to be so great! It might be the easiest yet. I'm so glad the stupid detective is out of the way_.

_**-NDHB-**_

Joe and Bess led the way to her with Nancy; Frank, who now held Michaela, and Kip behind them. Bess walked up to George and slid her arm around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. Bess then led George over to a seat. Kip placed himself on George's other side. Joe sat beside Bess. Nancy and Frank with Michaela sat behind them. Frank's arm rested on the back of the seat. Nancy held Michaela

They waited for half an hour. That soon became an hour. Nancy picked Michaela up and went to change her. At an hour and a half Joe walked to get coffee for everyone but Bess, for whom he brought tea. When he returned, George was pacing the hallway. "They should know something by now, shouldn't they?" she demanded.

"George, sit down. It'll be okay," Bess tried. In her eyes, you could tell Bess was exhausted. But, she kept up her energy for George.

The doctor walked out. "Maybe it would be best if we talked in the private rooms. Could you follow me?" he asked. He closed the door behind the entire group. "I'm so sorry. We lost him."

George stared at him. _He didn't just say what I think he said. No, it can't be. I'll just smile and nod_. Kip slid his arm around her. George turned to his embrace and cried.

At the slightest of nods, Kip stealthily escorted George out of the small room. As the door closed, Frank stepped forward, "Special Agent Frank Hardy, FBI. Do you know what happened?"

"No, I have no idea," the doctor answered.

Frank quickly looked at Nancy. They were thinking the same thing; _It had to be poison_ _to not leave any visible trace He's too young to have a heart attack or stroke_. "Could you send the body to our lab here," Frank asked.

"No problem. Do you think this was something other than an accidental death? Is that why you're here?" demanded the concerned doctor.

Nancy took over, "I'm sorry, we can't discuss ongoing investigations." Out of the corner of her eye, for no reason at all, she saw Bess grip Joe's left arm. On Bess's left ring finger, a nice-sized diamond ring glittered in the sunlight. She looked down at Joe's left hand and saw a similar band. _How could I have missed this? They're married_, she thought. Nancy decided Frank need to know.

_What is with Nancy_? Frank could tell she wasn't listening to the doctor babble on about the disadvantages of not involving doctors in investigations. That was when she caught his eye. Frank saw her slightly jerk her head at Bess. _What? The sunlight is only glittering off Bess's wedding ring_, he thought. _Hang on, wedding ring? How could I have missed this_?

_**-NDHB-**_

Melinda sat in her car. There didn't appear to be anyone home. Melinda stepped out of her car across the street from the Olson house. She glanced up and down the road and then darted across it. Like she had every right to be doing what she was doing, Melinda walked through the gate into the backyard.

She took her time looking around. _God, this place is great. I wish I could afford this_. The house appeared to be ranch style, but was still huge. _This sucks. Not to self: after this, I buy a new house_. Melinda walked to the backdoor. It was, of course, locked. She pulled out a thin strip of metal.

After half an hour of trying, the lock finally gave. Melinda stepped into the house. _It's very clean for people with a new baby_, she thought. _They probably have a maid_. Melinda wandered down the hallway on her left. That was when she realized the house was actually one and a half stories.

She walked up the stairs and opened the first door she came to. It appeared to be a guest room that wasn't going to be used. So, basically, it was a big empty room filled with boxes. She wandered down the rest of the hall. The door on her left was the master bedroom and the one across the hall held the baby's stuff. Melinda stored the information for later use. _I wonder where the happy family is_, she thought, heading back down the stairs.

Melinda looked ahead and spied the kitchen. Turning left, away from that, she entered another hallway. This held doors to the living room and the dining room along with a door Melinda assumed lead to the basement. It's a very simple layout. This will make this easier.

_**-NDHB-**_

At the same time as Melinda was going through the house a third time, Nancy and Frank finished their chat with the good doctor. The doctor excused himself, saying he needed to see to the arrangements for the body to be sent out. George and Kip came back into the room. "You okay, George?" Bess asked.

"Yeah, uh, I think," she replied.

"It'll be okay," Bess spoke in an effort to comfort her cousin.

"I know," was George's short reply.

Joe was keeping a careful eye on Bess, had been for about two hours now, and could clearly see the exhaustion; how she was about ready to collapse. "Maybe we should all go home and get some rest," he silently prayed the others would understand what he was trying to say.

Nancy saw the way Joe looked at Bess and understood what he was what was going through his mind. She walked over and gently plucked her "daughter" from Bess's arms saying, "That's a good idea. Joe maybe later you can talk to Kip's assistant?"

Frank also understood what Joe was trying to get across. "Yeah, that's a good idea. She won't expect to see you, Joe," he added.

Kip watched them try to cover up what they were saying. _They think Mel's responsible. They think she killed Ross thinking it was Joe_. Right now, however, Kip agreed with them. "We open at eight in the morning. You can come in then, Joe," he suggested. Changing the topic he added, "I can take George back to her hotel tonight."

Bess looked at him through half closed eyes. "Thanks, Kip," she said. Bess accepted what her friends were trying to get her to sleep. "Let's go." She also didn't mind Joe's arm around her as he guided her from the hospital.

Frank and Nancy seemed to be having a silent conversation. Frank looked at George then quickly at Nancy, _Poor George looks dead_.

Nancy glanced back, more at Bess than anyone else, _Yeah, Bess doesn't look too great either_.

Frank looked harder at Nancy, _Are you okay_?

Nancy gave him an angry glare, _Of course I'm okay! I can take care of myself_!

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	11. Book 2: Chapter 4

**A US Marshal, an FBI Agent, and a Private Investigator: Chapter Four**

_**-NDHB-**_

Traffic was slowly moving out of Vegas. Michaela fell asleep as soon as Nancy secured her in the car seat. "Do you really think we should send Joe to talk to Melinda?" Nancy asked.

"Kip'll be there. I'm hoping to shake her up. If Ross was poisoned, it's because Melinda thought she was killing Joe," Frank replied. "When did you realize my brother had married Bess?"

Nancy laughed, "When I saw the ring at the hospital. So, you think Melinda is responsible?"

"She's defiantly at the top of my list. She'd have records through the insurance company. The type that have things like if there is a security system: means. And money is always a motive," Frank explained. "We just need opportunity."

"Well she would have the address through the insurance records. If she watched the house," Nancy walked through it, "even for a day, she could see the schedule. It wouldn't be that hard to show up in the middle of the night. None of the victims had a security system."

"Nan, you might be heading toward Melinda getting lucky. I though you were against luck," Frank joked.

"Well, hopefully we're luckier," Nancy stated. "Bess and Joe. I think it's a good thing. They always seemed perfect for each other," Nancy changed the subject. _And Bess would say the same thing about us. Could she be right? Are Frank and I perfect for each other_?

"I always thought so too. They were both outrageous flirts though," Frank commented thinking, _Joe always said you and I would end up together first. Well, he was wrong about that. Maybe it will be our turn after Joe and Bess_.

Frank looked at Nancy, who had taken out a pen and paper and was writing. She was drumming her fingers along the armrest unconsciously. The ring she wore for the assignment caught the light every once in a while. It was a nice ring. _Not the ring I would give Nancy. It's too flashy for a US Marshal_. Frank didn't give a second thought to reaching over and grabbing her tapping hand.

Nancy felt Frank's hand close over hers. Without thinking, she turned her hand over and linked their fingers. All too suddenly, she became aware of what she had done. Nancy kept her face blank. _It feels so right to just hold his hand. I wasn't thinking_. Nancy quickly decided she would just continue holding his hand as she scribbled down their ideas on the case.

Nancy had always been a more visual learner. She could see the connections if they were on paper. And, surprisingly, Frank's warm, strong hand in hers wasn't distracting but incredibly helpful.

Frank first became aware he had taken Nancy's hand when her hand turned to hold his. He couldn't tell if she was even aware of what she was doing. But, why would she complain? _As long as I'm not distracting her from her notes there is no problem. I should hold her hand more often; it's very relaxing_. Frank didn't let Nancy's hand go until he parked in the garage.

Nancy led the way into the kitchen. Frank followed with Michaela. Nancy paused in the middle of the kitchen: she could tell something was wrong.

Frank sensed it behind her and helpfully pulled her weapon for her. He handed it to Nancy, gesturing for her to be careful. Frank then walked to the panic room-a door that was made to look like it lead to a basement except people in Vegas don't usually have basements-and laid Michaela down on the bed.

Nancy followed Frank breaking off at the staircase to clear the upstairs. She carefully checked and cleared each room, noting how barely anything was disturbed. _Something's wrong. Someone's been here I can feel it_, she thought heading back down the stairs.

Nancy met Frank, who had drawn his own gun, at the bottom of the staircase. Both noticed the all clear look in each others eyes.

_**-NDHB-**_

Minutes before, Melinda heard the garage door open. She had frozen for only a split second; then scurried to the nearest window. She knew she couldn't go down the stairs because they led to the kitchen. Melinda knew her only option was to climb out of a window. So, out she went.

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy and Frank slipped back into the panic room, Nancy with a bottle for Michaela. Frank pulled up the security footage file.

The footage was displayed on three screens, one for each door. Frank knew they would be there forever if he didn't, so he fast-forwarded until when they left. It was only seventeen minutes later when they saw a figure at the back door.

Nancy hit the FF button this time. "Whoa, pause and zoom in," she commanded, burping Michaela. "I think we caught our intruder."

"Yeah. Think we're looking at Melinda Thackerson?" Frank questioned.

Nancy shrugged, "Why don't we pull Melinda's DMV photo up and compare?"

Frank just rolled his eyes, his expression clearly saying, _Duh_! Frank pulled up her lovely license picture, because those are always the best pictures to use. "Well. Ms. Melinda Thackerson is about to learn about the FBI's wonderful interrogation techniques. I'll call."

Nancy stared at the pictures. "Don't forget to mention the possible poisoning," she added.

Frank quickly made the call then came to sit beside Nancy. "Are you okay, Nan?"

"I'm fine. Joe and Bess should be back at the hotel. We should call them," she said.

"Yeah. Hey, we forgot to congratulate them on their marriage."

_**-NDHB-**_

Joe walked into the hotel room just as his cell started to ring. Bess came in behind him and locked the door. She then collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. "Hardy," Joe said into the phone.

"Joe, Frank and Nancy. Melinda will be spending the night in lockup for breaking and entering," Frank said on the pother end. "We caught her on our surveillance system."

"So, no need to try to talk to her tomorrow?" Joe clarified.

"That's right. Congratulations, by the way," Nancy said.

"Uh…thanks. What for?"

Nancy and Frank both laughed on their end. "Your marriage, brother. Though I would have appreciated an invitation," Frank answered.

Joe, surprised, just snapped his phone closed. "Frank and Nancy know we're married," he told Bess.

"Oh, well. That's fine," Bess placed her hands on the slight swell of her stomach, "we would have had to let them know eventually."

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy and Frank celebrated the successful, albeit uneventful, closure of a string of kidnappings in the Vegas area.

Michaela was back at the group home Bess and Joe had flown back yesterday. George would fly home with Ross's body in a few days. Nancy and Frank will leave at 1700 (5:00 PM) tomorrow. They had to fly commercial.

Melinda was in a maximum-security lockup. And, Kip had decided to visit Chicago for a few days. He felt somewhat responsible for Ross's death and wanted to pay his respects.

But, now was a time for celebration.

Nancy and Frank were celebrating with a competition, a little too much. What with the many shot glasses and empty beer bottles, it was a miracle they were still breathing and not dead from alcohol poisoning.

When the passed the Grand Hotel's chapel, was when they had their biggest problem.

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	12. Book 3: Chapter 1

**Adding the Network: Chapter One**

**Author's Note:** The concluding story. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-NDHB-**_

_**Las Vegas: Four Months Ago**_

_The sun streamed through the open window, Frank rolled over to escape the light, _God I need to remember not to drink this much_, and crashed into another body in his bed. _Crap, what happened_? He racked his overstressed brain and slowly opened his eyes._

_Nancy woke suddenly when something slammed into her. Her only thought was _Shit_ as she realized who had rolled onto her. "Frank," Nancy moved to hold her head in her hands and noticed the beautiful ring on her left ring finger. "Hey. Didn't I give back the ring?"_

"_Yeah. Why?" Frank mumbled, only to have Nancy's hand shoved in her face. "What happened last night?"_

_Nancy looked at their hands, "Well, evidence seems to say we got married. The only thing I clearly remember is drinking."_

"_So what are we going to do?" asked Frank._

_Nancy pulled a piece of paper that had been stuck between them out, "Well, the good news is I know what definitely happened: we got married. The bad news is I have no idea what else we did."_

"_My question is how we let this happen? Aren't we supposed to be the responsible people? Not let this happen? I can see Joe doing this…which actually explains some things," Frank quipped._

"_I'm willing to bet competitiveness had something to with what happened. What do we do?" Nancy asked._

_Frank shrugged, "I have no idea. Deal with the hangover is at the top of my list. We can't stay married."_

"_Why?" _Damn it, Drew! Think before you talk_._

_Frank looked at Nancy. "You want to stay married?" he begged for clarification._

"_Well, I mean, I would've preferred dating first. But, I don't know." She struggled to explain her feelings. "Don't you think this feels right?"_

"_As usual, Drew, I have to agree with you. But, we're married," Frank stated._

_**Chicago: Present Day**_

Nancy was surprised actually that Joe still didn't suspect the marriage. They neither told anyone nor kept it secret: wearing their rings openly enough.

Sometimes Nancy just wanted to hurl the ring at him. "Hey, Bess. How are you?" Nancy questioned when Bess opened the front door.

Bess, at about eight months had decided she needed to take a maternity leave. She transferred her patients and only took emergencies. "I'm fine. A little bored. Come on in," she opened the door wider, closed it and joined Nancy on the sofa. "You know what I realized the other day? That gorgeous rock."

"Yeah? Finally, someone notices it. Does Joe know yet?" Nancy inquired.

"I may have mentioned it?" she told her friend.

_**-NDHB-**_

Across town, Frank was meeting Joe for lunch. Joe demanded, actually demanded, the meeting and for some reason that scared Frank.

"You. You didn't tell me you were married!" Joe spat as he plopped into the vacant seat opposite Frank.

"Joe, you didn't exactly tell me either. It stared as a drunken mistake anyway," Frank reasoned.

Joe blinked, "But, you're still married?"

"Well, yeah. It's been going very well. How's your marriage going? Isn't Bess due soon?" questioned Frank.

"Three weeks. Now, don't change the subject, Hardy," Joe interrogated. "How did _you_ get drunk enough-and _Nancy_, for that matter- to get married?"

Frank explained, "It was a drinking game. Neither of us wanted to lose."

Joe paused, digested the information and decided he could live with that. "I think Bess would say something about your subconscious always wanting marriage to Nancy and getting drunk was an excuse. So, who won?"

Frank laughed, "I don't exactly remember."

_**-NDHB-**_

Joe was on his way home from the office when he spotted the car for the third time. They followed him from a client to the office. Joe was not about to lead them to his home.

Using voice activation, he called Frank. "I picked up a tail somewhere," he said when Frank answered.

"Head towards Nan's and my place. Or do you not want to confront them?" asked his more levelheaded brother.

Joe glanced in his rearview mirror before replying, "No, I want to talk to these guys. Give me half an hour." Joe hung up and turned in the direction of Frank and Nancy's.

_**-NDHB-**_

"Joe?" Nancy asked coming into the living room.

"Yeah. He picked up a tail. …Feel like interrogating someone tonight?" Frank commented.

"Sure. I haven't interrogated someone in a while. Stupid protective detail," she cursed.

"It can't be that bad," Frank pulled Nancy down on the sofa next to him.

"You haven't ever gone a week without interrogating someone. How would you know? I could be rusty," Nancy teased.

"Of course, The Great US Marshal Drew is losing her technique. You know we could practice that technique," Frank joked back.

Nancy smacked him, "You better not mean what I think you mean, Agent Hardy."

"Now, Deputy…" Frank was interrupted by the phone, which he reached over Nancy to grab. "Hardy," he answered.

Joe's voice came through the line, "Hey, I'm about to park outside. I still got the tail, you want in?"

Frank hung up the phone and helped Nancy uncurl herself. "Let's go practice those techniques on a real suspect. Now, later we can…" this time Nancy interrupted him by shoving him out the door. "You can get violent."

"Yeah, well. I guess it's in the job description," Nancy blamed.

The couple reached Joe's car as he stepped out. Instead of stopping to talk, however, they turned and made the tail. The tail knew he was made, as he had actually not tried too hard to be unobserved, and stepped out of the car. "Frank, Nancy, congratulations," Kip greeted them, "To you to, Joe."

The group paused: Joe was the first to talk, "You tailing me for any reason?"

Kip explained, "Network needs your help. It might be best to talk in private," he gestured to Frank and Nancy's apartment.

They sat, with coffee in hand, and waited for Kip to explain what was going on. "You guys remember Michaela? She was the baby who you used for the undercover job in Vegas. Well, anyway," Kip explained, "the system found her parents. Well, her mom. Marie Scott," he paused to toss a photo on the table.

She had been a very attractive young woman until the fish had gnawed on the flesh of her face, arms, legs… "was dating Ned Nickerson-Nancy's ex, yeah," continued Kip. "He was also the leader of a highly organized group of terrorists. Well, it turns out Marie was cheating on Ned, which is not the smartest thing to do, and she got pregnant. We think he killed her…and probably the father too. But, see we don't know. The Network would like your help finding Michaela's father."

Joe, Frank, and Nancy looked at each other. "What's the catch?" Nancy asked.

"Catch?" At their look he relented, "You would have to protect Michaela…in D.C."

Joe's head popped up, "I can't go to D.C.! Bess is having our baby soon."

"I'm aware of that. You would stay here. Frank and Nancy would take the baby and watch her in D.C. You, Joe, will use your contacts in D.C.-while still here-to help them out." Kip placed his empty cup on the table, "You don't have to leave Chicago."

Frank and Nancy were communicating silently; Joe could clearly see that. _It would give us something fun to do_, Nancy looked at Frank.

Frank grinned, _You want to spend time with the baby_. Frank knew Nancy had fallen in love with Michaela. "Nan and I are in," Frank told Kip.

Joe knew what he wanted to do as well, "I'm in. But, I'm not leaving Bess."

_**-NDHB-**_

"Hey, Bess," Joe greeted as he shut the door behind him fifteen minutes later.

Bess looked up from the pot on the stove, "I wanted spaghetti."

Joe looked at her: something was up. "Okay," he said nervously.

"Would you hand me that chocolate sauce?" Bess questioned, pointing to the bottle she meant as she plopped noodles on two plates.

Joe had learned to just go with this sort of thing. "Sure," he passed it over to her. "Bess, Kip tailed me today; he has an interesting case in D.C."

"You _are not_ leaving me now!" Bess yelled at him, more hurt than anything.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bess. Nancy and Frank are. I couldn't leave you, sweetheart," he tried to calm her down. "I'm going to stay with you. You might even be able to help. We might need a profile or two."

Bess knew she had overreacted, "Sorry. Hormones. Tell me about the case? I've been bored."

_**-NDHB-**_

"Kip, are you sure giving Nan and Frank this case was a good idea?" the young woman Kip had convinced to come back with him asked.

"Yeah. The Network has plans for Michaela. You know them. Personally, I think they're good plans. …Can't you see Nancy, Frank, and Michaela as a happy family?" Kip answered, parking in the hotel's lot.

"I can. Very clearly. I guess it's for the best because Nancy and Frank would have to adopt anyway. Michaela is a sweet baby but…" she paused as a lump caught in her throat.

"She brings up bad memories. I know. You need to come to terms with what happened. Move on," Kip squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay."

"I know. I loved him so much though. And I know it's been four months, but it still hurts so much."

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	13. Book 3: Chapter 2

**Adding the Network: Chapter Two**

_**-NDHB-**_

Bess looked up as the doorbell rang. _I really don't want to get up_, she thought even as she rolled off the couch. Bess thought it would be Nancy and Frank coming to say goodbye, so she was surprised when opening the door revealed a tall, athletic young woman. "George," Bess cried hugging her.

"Hey, Bess," George returned, "I'm back."

"Oh, George. Come in. Do you want anything to drink or eat? I have everything," Bess babbled.

"I'm fine. I actually came to…uh…help with the case." She explained, "Kip convinced me to come back, so it was the least I could do."

"So are you helping Joe, Nan, and Frank?"

George was not surprised Bess knew about the case. "Yeah, are you giving us profiles as needed?" she asked.

Bess smiled, but was interrupted from her reply as the garage door went up. "Joe just got home," she explained instead.

A few seconds later, Joe walked into the living room followed by Nancy and Frank. "Hey, Bess, I'm ho…George! Hey!" he rushed forward to hug George and kiss Bess. Nancy and Frank also took turns welcoming George.

_**-NDHB-**_

At the airport, Kip carried Michaela through security into the private hangers. He had an hour before Nancy and Frank would join him. It was a good thing to, as he needed that time to think.

_George has been weird since we got here. I wonder if it really was a good idea to bring her. Maybe I should have waited longer_. Kip knew, though, that George would have to come back. Her family was here and they would help her get through this. _It has been four months_, Kip reasoned.

He gently placed Michaela on a seat. The female agent who was the copilot secured Michaela's car seat to the airplane seat. "Hey Agent Coles," she said in a whisper as the baby was asleep.

"Agent Carson," Kip nodded, "how have you been?"

"Good. I got the file for Nancy and Frank here," she answered. "Does Nancy know about her mom, or…"

Kip shook his head, "No. And don't mention anything about her mother to her. She was never told. It's in the plan for her to find out soon."

Kathryn Carson looked a little mad as her lips tightened together. Before replying she let out a long breath, "Why does there have to be a plan? Don't you think it would be better if things happened naturally?"

Kip looked slightly surprised, "You think the plan would happen naturally? I think it would take too long if we tried to let them figure it out themselves."

"So, we're forcing them basically into marriage and a baby. Nancy should at least…" Kathryn stopped as she saw the lead agent at the doorway. "Agent Pierce, hello."

Kip spun around, "Hey, Agent Pierce. Nancy and Frank should be here anytime now. You wanted to tell Nancy the truth tomorrow, correct?"

The lead agent pushed her shoulder-length, strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes and answered, "Yes, I'll tell her tomorrow. You're trying to suggest I get out of here. I just stopped by quickly to make sure my granddaughter was okay. God, that makes me feel old."

It was a quick fifteen minutes later when Nancy and Frank were shown to the plane. "Kip," Frank greeted.

"Guys," Kip returned. "This is Agent Kathryn Carson: she's the copilot. She will also be your main contact there. I have to go."

"You're not coming to Washington?" Nancy asked, surprised.

"No, I'm staying here with Joe. Don't worry you guys are in great hands with Katie," he assured them.

As Kip left the plane, Kathryn came up and handed them each a large folder that would be their identity until they found Michaela's father. "You guys need to read up on these. They're pretty much the same as you guys had in Vegas. But, you still need to look over them. …Oh, it's nice to meet you," she said disappearing into the cockpit.

Nancy sat down beside Michaela. Frank saw the look in her eyes, "Nancy you can't keep her."

"I know," Nancy looked at the baby. _I wish…why can't I? There is no rule saying I couldn't adopt her_. Nancy however, remained silent

"Go over your folder, Nancy," Frank could easily read her thoughts; a distraction was needed.

_**-NDHB-**_

Joe looked over at Bess and George. It was odd seeing George again. It had been four months and he thought she looked like she needed more time away. "So, how have you been, George? Have you been spending a lot of time with Kip?"

"You're trying to ask how long I've known he worked for the Network. I've known for about three months. It was Kip's secret to tell, so I never said anything," she answered.

Bess watched George's face. _She looks so sad_, Bess thought. _Losing Ross really tore her up. I hope Kip is helping_. "So do you like your job in Vegas?" Bess asked.

"Yeah, the hospital is great. They have me working at a smaller branch so, it's relatively calm," George replied. "Vegas has been great for learning new techniques."

"Learning?" Bess questioned, "Why would you want to learn new things all the time? My brain would explode."

_**-NDHB-**_

Carson Drew locked his car door and headed toward his office. He was stopped a moment later by the woman standing at his office door. "What do you want?"

Her only reply was "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean 'I'm sorry'?" Carson said.

"I mean…I'm sorry I had to die. I had to protect you and Nancy, Carson. I couldn't have you die because of me. So, I staged my death," the woman replied. "I had to protect you and Nancy."

"From what," he demanded.

"I worked-work-with the Network. I made enemies, Carson. Too many enemies. They threatened you and Nancy. I had to protect you. I love you both so much. You don't understand how hard it was to give up this perfect life, Carson. I had to, though. To protect you," she explained.

Nancy Drew's father looked at the woman in front of him. Nancy looked so much like her. "Do you know how hard it was to bury the love of my life with this little girl-who would never see her mother again-counting on me to take care of her?"

"I want to be back in her life, Carson. She'll need my help with this assignment they have her working on. I want your permission to tell her who I am."

"This might hurt her. Do you know that?" demanded Carson.

"Carson, everything is planned out. If you see Nancy, tell her. I can't and don't want to hurt her, so I need you to tell her the next time you see her." She turned to leave, then paused, "I wanted to protect you both: I never meant to hurt you."

Life had been hard, but maybe being without a mother had made Nancy a stronger woman. "So you dying… was that part of the plan, or what?"

She glanced around and walked back to him, "The plan was Vegas. We get to be grandparents. Nancy and Frank can adopt Michaela if they want and knowing how Nancy acted with Michaela in Vegas…she will make a great mom."

"She has enemies too. What if they come after her?"

"Nancy has Frank, me, you, and the entire Network behind her. Besides it can't be worse then having who came after me come after them. …I missed talking to you. You don't know how many mistakes I could have avoided," she murmured.

"Like leaving your husband and three-year-old daughter," he accused.

"Carson, you have no idea how much I wish I could take that back. But, I can't. It probably made Nancy the strong woman she is today, anyway. All I want is your permission to tell her," the woman-his legally dead wife and Nancy's mom-begged.

_**-NDHB-**_

Sophia laid back on the bed. _Jail sucks. I wonder who the new cellmate is. I hope she can hold her own_, Sophia thought. _The last girl was so…urgh! I wish my Ned and I could share a cell_.

She was awakened half an hour later as the guard slammed the cell door shut, effectively trapping Sophia with her new cellmate. "So why are you here," she asked.

"Kidnapping. I'm Melinda," she stuck out her hand.

Sophia shook her head, "No need to shake. I'm Sophia, kidnapping and murder. Trying to get me on terrorism: I worked with Ned Nickerson." Her tone was bragging.

Melinda stared at her, afraid really for her life. Then she remembered the details of that case, "Didn't Nancy Drew and Frank Hardy get you stuck in here then?"

"Yeah," Sophia replied, "With Frank's idiot brother Joe. Why?"

"They're the reason I'm in here too."

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy stretched her arms over her head. The folders lay forgotten. It was the same information as the Vegas case. For the past half hour Nancy had been catching up on sleep while Frank did his e-mail. "Frank, do you want kids?'

Frank looked up, a little surprised at the abrupt topic change, "Yeah, someday."

She didn't meet his eyes, "You know I can't have kids so, we'd have to adopt, right?"

Frank looked up from his computer, now completely focused on Nancy, "Yeah, What are you thinking…" he trailed off as it came to him. "Nancy, I don't think-"

"But, Frank," Nancy almost pleaded, "look at her. She needs parents. You'd be a great dad, Frank. You've already taken care of Michaela; you know she'd be a great-" she was cut off at Frank's look. "I want her."

Frank laughed, "I can tell, Nan. We can try to adopt her. Right now, however, we need to focus on the case."

"All right, Frank. If you were Ned and I was Michaela's mom and I cheated on you with some guy what would you do?" she hypothetically questioned.

"Well, you would be dead…"

"Always good to know. And for the record: you cheat on me…well, things will be cut off and you will die," Nancy clarified.

"Thanks for the information. Then, I'd be hunting him down to find out what he thought he was doing. …with maybe a little torture thrown in," added Frank.

"We both think the idiot's dead. But, we're trying to find him so, if you wanted to torture him, where would you hide him?" she questioned.

"I don't know Washington well enough to guess. We'll look around while we're there," Frank replied. "Nancy, you know Ned might try to escape. He will want to find this guy personally."

Nancy grimaced, "I'm trying not to think like that, Frank. Positive thoughts, like adopting Michaela."

"We can try," Frank sighed.

Nancy slid onto his lap. She gently kissed him, "Thank you." She picked Michaela up from the seat beside Frank. "Don't you think we'll make a great family?"

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115

~ladybug1115


	14. Book 3: Chapter 3

**Adding the Network: Chapter Three**

_**-NDHB-**_

Joe Hardy angrily sighed. He had called every snitch he had in Washington and no one was talking. Joe knew they knew something, but they were scared. _Very scared_, he thought. _How could Ned have gotten this scary? He always seemed like a great guy_.

From the doorway, Bess watched Joe hang up the phone and sigh. He looked like he was about ready to kill someone. "Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"We think Ned will take him to D.C. based on information from informants. Informants who won't help anymore than that. What do you think Bess?" he questioned.

"He'd want someplace where he could be alone. But, it would also be right under our noses. He thinks he knows Nancy; that he can beat her because of that," she explained. "I wonder how he became this blind. It's…fascinating actually. Did he ever seem this unobservant before?"

"When he didn't see what was going on with Nancy and Frank…well maybe he did," Joe corrected himself.

"Oh, he noticed. That may have triggered whatever happened. He has problems letting go of things. Nancy is a perfect example of this. He didn't want Frank to beat him and win Nancy; so, they both had to die. It'll be the same thing with this other couple," she said. "They hurt him. A blow to his pride, yeah, that'll set him off. He wants control over everything." She paused as if thinking and continued, "He'll be someplace where he can control everything. It'll be close to Nancy and Frank: he might even try for them again. It will be easier for him to get to Michaela too."

"Wow. Ned with control issues after anyone who has ever done anything to screw his plans," Joe simplified.

Bess agreed, "Yep. The biggest thing for him right now is control."

"So, how bad is it?" George asked, coming into the room.

"Well, he probably won't give up until Nancy, Frank, and Michaela are dead so, it's very bad," Bess replied.

George spoke again, "I'm meeting Kip for lunch so I can talk to him then if you want, Joe."

Joe answered, "That would be great. Thanks, George. I think I'm going to keep trying to get information from these idiots in D.C. Do you think I should pull in political contacts?"

Bess thought about it for a while, "I think he'd want control, so if they're pushovers…"

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy and Frank were settling into the house. It felt natural; they both had to admit.

The plan was to act like they had just moved in and were sightseeing. It was a pretty well thought out plan, as they both hardly knew their way around. Both just had to wait for their Network update. "Do you think she'll be here soon?" Nancy asked.

Frank joined her and Michaela on the couch. "I have no idea." Just as he finished talking, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

Frank opened the door and stared. The woman standing there had blue eyes and shortish strawberry blonde hair that was too familiar.

He was staring at an older version of Nancy.

Glancing back to see if Nancy was near, he asked, "Yes?"

"Can I talk to Nancy?" the woman questioned.

Because Frank knew Nancy would want to know-but against his better judgment-he stepped aside. "Come on in. She's in the family room."

Agent Pierce followed Carson's wishes, "You should be there too, Frank." She was expecting to see hatred on Nancy's face when she entered the room. So when Nancy just stared, Elizabeth Pierce was surprised.

_She can't be_, Nancy thought_. I must be imagining things_. To try to prove herself correct, Nancy whispered, "Mom?"

"Hello, Nancy," she answered. "Do you want the explanation?"

Nancy's eyes searched Frank's face. He was telling her it was her decision. He wanted her to make it by herself. _But, he has to know my curiosity will make me want to know…_ "Okay, tell me," she agreed.

"My name is Special Agent Elizabeth Pierce. I work with the Network," she began. "I was about to get out when I learned a big hit had been put out on you and Carson to get to me. I realized it was too dangerous for me to stay; so, the Network helped me 'die.' I'm sorry, Nancy. It was the only way I could protect you."

Frank watched Nancy digest this new revelation. She looked sad, terribly sad. "Does Dad know?" she asked.

"Yes, I told him." she paused to think before she divulged a big secret, "Nancy, Frank, you both need to now…um, this Michaela thing…it was planned. If you want, you can adopt her as Nancy and Frank Hardy today."

Frank stepped up at this point in the discussion, "Nancy do you want to adopt her?"

She looked at Frank. He was telling her that if she wanted it, she could have it. She could adopt Michaela. Just like she wanted.

"Okay," it was said somewhat coldly but the tone was directed toward Agent Pierce, not the idea.

_**-NDHB-**_

Melinda glanced over at Sophia. They were standing in the yard. It was almost time for the escape. _It's weird how quickly this got going. It's only been a day_, she thought. _Sophia might be completely crazy but, at least they were getting out of here_.

Just then, Sophia gave the signal.

Jill hit Mary to cause a distraction as Sophia paid off the guard, who handed Sophia two uniforms.

Both escapees quickly changed into the guard uniforms and waltzed through the gates to the cars. Sophia paid off another guard who gave them a car. "You drive," was the first thing Sophia said all day.

Melinda slid into the car and started it. She drove off quickly. "Where to? Don't we have to pick up Ned?"

"He's meeting us when he gets out. Head toward D.C," Sophia instructed.

"Why Washington? What's there we need to meet?" Melinda questioned.

"Look, no talking. Just drive," commanded the angry woman.

_**-NDHB-**_

Ned walked out of the prison. Escaping was just too easy.

_All you have to do is bribe some guards and you can waltz right out. These people are idiots_. Ned hopped on board the bus.

No one questioned him. He was in total control. _Life is great_!

_**-NDHB-**_

After a quiet day of sightseeing on Nancy's part, Frank and Nancy lay in bed. "Nan, you understand why she had to do it, right?" Frank asked.

Nancy turned so she could look at him. She admitted, "Yeah I understand. It's just…I wish she could have been there to see me grow up. She should have been a mother."

"Nancy-" he tried but she cut him off.

"I know, 'she was protecting me,'" she said.

Frank tried to calm her down, "Nan, she was trying. She was doing what she thought was best. You turned into a wonderful woman even without her there."

"What if I have to make a similar choice, Frank?" Nancy worried, "What would I do? Could I leave you?"

"You could make that choice, Nancy. But, won't have to: I won't let them get to you or Michaela," he kissed her forehead softly, pulled her closer and they drifted off to sleep.

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	15. Book 3: Chapter 4

**Adding the Network: Chapter Four**

_**-NDHB-**_

Kip glanced at George asleep on the couch. It was odd these days to see her look so relaxed and peaceful. The phone ringing disturbed that quickly enough. While George woke up, Kip reached for the phone. "Yes," he answered.

"Kip, it's Agent Pierce. I have some bad news. It seems Sophia, Ned, and someone named Melinda escaped from prison earlier today. Apparently they paid off the guards," Elizabeth said.

Kip responded immediately, "Did you call Nancy and Frank yet?"

"It's not my call to make anymore. It's like one in the morning here. You get to call and wake them up," she said hanging up the phone.

"What is it? What happened?" George woke fully, noticing the mood.

"Sophia, Ned, and Melinda escaped," he replied. "Can you call Bess and Joe to tell them? I get to call Nancy and Frank. They're going to hate me."

"Hey, they need to know. Yeah, I'll call," George said, pulling out her phone.

She quickly dialed and listened to the rings. On the third ring, a very groggy Joe picked up, "Do you know what time it is?"

George answered, "No. Sophia, Melinda and Ned escaped today."

Now Joe was awake. "What!" he yelled, waking Bess who was asleep beside him.

At the same time across the room, Kip was dialing Frank's cell. "Frank," he greeted when Frank picked up, "I have bad news."

"What kind of bad news?" Frank asked.

"Sophia, Melinda, and Ned escaped," Kip explained.

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy had somewhat woken up when Frank's phone rang but, when she heard Frank's angry yell, she jumped out of bed, fully awake, "What? What's going on?"

Frank shushed her as he talked to the person on the other end, "How did that happen?", then after a few seconds, "Did you call Bess and Joe?"

The second he slammed his phone shut, Nancy pounced, "Who was that? What's happened?"

Frank knew his face was showing worry so, he explained, "That was Kip. Sophia, Melinda, and Ned escaped from prison."

Frank watched her dash from the room before he reached over to pull out his gun. Frank did not want to have to use it but if he had to he would.

He slid out of the bed and followed Nancy to Michaela's bedroom. "Nan? We can go sleep in the panic room, to be safe," Frank suggested.

Nancy rocked Michaela, "Yeah."

Frank placed his arm around her shoulders and gently squeezed. He could see the thoughts rolling through her head. "You won't have to make that choice. Ned _is_ after Michaela."

Nancy quietly said, "He's after _all_ of us, Frank. He's unstable and…I'm scared of him."

"We're safe here, Nan. The Network will make sure we're safe," calmed Frank.

Nancy punched the code into the safe room. Frank walked into the room behind her and immediately pulled up the security monitors for the entrances. Nancy sat down in the rocking chair with Michaela to try to calm them both down.

She watched as Frank screened the house quickly then moved to the bookshelf to select something to read. That would calm him down, Nancy knew. _Where would Ned go? Where could he have complete control_? She thought, remembering Bess's profile.

_**-NDHB-**_

After Joe hung up the phone he turned to Bess beside him. "Well, Ned escaped. Sophia and Melinda too," he explained.

"That makes sense. Frank what I know of Sophia, she'll follow Ned to the end of the earth. Melinda probably saw Sophia as her escape," Bess predicted. "Ned did it to get to Nancy."

"Great."

"Joe," Bess's voice made him look up, "I know you want to be there. Thank you for staying here with me."

Joe was surprised, "I love you, Bess. I want to be here, It's just…I want to protect my brother."

"I think Frank will be too busy worrying over Nancy to notice if you're next to him or not. Plus, you'll have a baby to deal with here."

Joe grinned at her, "I'm going to get a midnight snack. You want anything?"

"No," Bess answered, "I'm not really hungry-"

"Are you sure, Bess? Usually you're starving right alongside me," he joked.

Bess gasped. She decided Joe was really dense tonight, "Maybe you could get something at the hospital?"

"Why would I…Oh, God," Joe ran into the closet to get the bag they had prepared yesterday. "Are you sure?" he asked seconds later as he stumbled back into the bedroom.

"Yes," Bess answered crankily.

_**-NDHB-**_

Ned sat down at the desk. The room was a little too small but he had control of everything in here. His eyes landed on the picture on his screensaver. Nancy smiled up at him. "Hey," he greeted Sophia.

"Hello," Sophia flew across the room to plant a wet kiss on his cheek. "This is Melinda," she introduced.

"Hi," Melinda replied to Ned's inclined head. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Nickerson."

Ned laughed, "She's funny." He turned in his seat to face the computer screen. "Look what I hacked into," he bragged, pulling up the page.

"This is the Network's database. So what?" Sophia asked.

"It's what you found, isn't it, Mr. Nickerson?" Melinda asked.

"Yes. Nancy's mother works for the Network," Ned clicked open Elizabeth Pierce's file

Sophia clarified, "You mean 'worked for the Network,' right?"

"No, her mom is still alive. And," he added, "is in charge of Michaela's security."

_**-NDHB-**_

Joe stood beside Bess's bed. She was resting right now. George and Kip joined the happy parents. "How is she?" George asked.

Joe smiled down his daughter in his asleep in his arms. "They're both great. Isn't she beautiful?"

George smile, "She is. Can I hold her?"

Joe handed over his daughter reluctantly, "Hey, Kip, did you reach Frank?"

"No. You can keep trying. What did you name her?" Kip questioned.

"Jacqueline Danielle Hardy," Bess said waking up.

George grinned at her, "Here, you want to hold your daughter?"

Joe's cell phone-which should have been turned of in the hospital-started to ring and Joe flipped it open, "Hey Frank."

"I just got a message from two this morning that made no sense at all. Then I got a message from Kip that said to call you," Frank's voice came through the phone.

"I took Bess to the hospital. I have a beautiful baby girl," he explained.

"Good for you, Joe," Frank congratulated. Joe could hear Frank telling Nancy. Eventually, Joe hung up the phone and reported, "Nan and Frank adopted Michaela."

_**-NDHB-**_

Ned glanced over his monitors. There were Frank, Nancy, and Michaela all in one neat package. _The Network is losing their touch. It's stupid to put them all together_.

"Mr. Nickerson?" Melinda asked.

"Call me 'Ned.' Now, what can I help you with?"

"What, exactly, are we going to do to get back at Nancy and Frank?" she inquired.

Ned grinned maliciously, "I'm glad you asked. …They're going to die. You see, she betrayed me. And he tried to take away my Nancy. Then, they got me stuck in prison."

"So, you're killing them," Sophia clarified as she walked in with coffee.

"Yes. What I need is a more detailed plan," Ned admitted.

For a few minutes, silence ruled as they thought of ways to kill Nancy and Frank. Sophia decided she needed a list; she pulled out a piece of paper. "So, how could we kill them?" she asked.

"We could just go in and shoot them. Disguise it as home invasion gone wrong," suggested Ned.

Melinda added, "If you want, I know a few explosive experts who can get their hands on tons of explosives."

Sophia wrote both suggestions down before she came up with her own, "Stealth knifing late at night?"

Ned looked at her strangely for a split second, "I think explosives would be the best plan. We don't have to deal with the security system as much. So, Melinda can you contact this explosive expert of yours?"

"Sure, no problem. I can call right now." Ned handed Melinda a phone to make the call. Melinda punched in the number from memory. "Hey, Bob," she greeted.

"What can I do ya for, Mel Mel?" Bob's gruff voice questioned.

"I'm in D.C. Can you meet me?"

_**-NDHB-**_

Around twelve, Nancy and Frank woke up. After they discovered a feeling of being watched, they packed a quick bag and left.

Elizabeth Pierce was setting them up a new house. "You will have to go back. If they did tap into the surveillance, we have to find out," Agent Pierce said. The mom part of her spoke a few seconds later, "Get in and leave quickly. Don't stay long. Be careful."

"We'll be okay, Agent," Nancy still could not bring herself to call Elizabeth "mom."

Frank was going to be their electronic wiz. "How will we know if they've tapped in?"

"No idea. We might not even be able to tell," Elizabeth said.

Nancy butted in with the detective part of their assignment, "Any progress on hotels in the area?"

Elizabeth thought it over. "None so far. We've had some leads; they turned out to be nothing. But, we're checking them off like crazy. We should have the entire city done by the end of the day. Then we have to move on to the surrounding towns in Virginia and Maryland. They should all be done by the end of the week. We haven't checked rentals or apartments because they pose a bigger threat," she explained.

"Motels and hotels would give him more for his money," Nancy added. "What with free wi-fi and continental breakfast."

"If we don't pull anything on the hotels, then we'll move onto apartments," Elizabeth stated.

"That sounds good," Frank agreed. "When should we head back to the house?"

_**-NDHB-**_

Sophia watched the monitors while Melinda, Ned, and Bob set up the chosen explosive. Melinda was watching the road while Ned and Bob worked the explosives.

They were wiring the bomb to be remotely detonated. "Hey, Melinda, how did I get stuck watching monitors?" Sophia asked over the cell.

"I know Bob. I don't know why Ned had to come. He's very controlling," Melinda answered.

Sophia demanded, "Tell the boys I can see them on the monitors."

"Sure, hang on." Melinda put down the cell and reached for the walkie-talkie. "Dude," she addressed over the radio, "Sophia can see you on the monitors."

"We're done here. We're coming out," Ned replied.

"All right. I'll relay to Sophia. Then we can just wait?"

"Yep, Mel Mel, we wait," Bob replied.

Melinda put down the two-way and picked up her cell to finish the call. "They set up the bomb. We're just waiting now. They should be home soon. They'll have to put the baby to bed."

"All right," Sophia said. "I'll be waiting." Both parties hung up their phones.

Melinda watched the road as Bob and Ned dashed across the street and into the car. "Is that them?" she questioned of an arriving BMW.

"I think so," Ned answered.

"Let's party," Bob added.

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	16. Book 3: Chapter 5

**Adding the Network: Chapter Five**

_**-NDHB-**_

When the garage exploded, an alarm was sent to the Network offices.

Elizabeth Pierce was the first person to reach a car. She did not wait for anyone to catch up to her. Elizabeth started the car, flipped on the siren, and peeled out of the lot.

Fifteen minutes later, she was staring at what was the house of Nancy and Frank Olson. The garage had fallen in on itself. The house and part of the garage were on fire. _Oh, God_, Elizabeth thought, instantly blaming herself. The fire department arrived and she went to speak to them, "My family is in there."

"How many, ma'am?" the man in charge asked.

"My daughter….my son-in-law, and my granddaughter," she explained.

The man ran off to the other fireman to explain the situation. Elizabeth collapsed in her seat in the car and waited.

_I'll have to call Joe. He just had the baby. And poor George has lost someone already. …How am I going to tell Carson_? her thoughts were scattered. _I can't lose my baby. I need Carson_. With the last thought echoing in her mind, Elizabeth dialed Carson. "I need you," she said when he picked up.

"Elizabeth?" Carson wondered. "What's happened? Are you all right?"

"You were right. …I shouldn't've left. She's hurt and it's all my fault," Elizabeth cried.

"Who are you…Nancy? Nancy's hurt?" Carson demanded. Elizabeth heard what sounded like a baby crying in the background. "Is Frank okay? Bess and Joe are here with Kip and George, I'm going to put you on speaker," he explained.

"Okay." Elizabeth paused to collect her thoughts and started from the beginning, "I was at the temporary headquarters for the Network and the alarm for the house went off. We-Nancy Frank and I- thought that Ned may have tapped into the security cameras, so we were moving them to a new location. …I shouldn't have let them go back. They were supposed to check if Ned was tapping in. They left and about an hour later, the alarm went off. I rushed over and…oh…the garage had collapsed and was on fire. The fire department's here…" Elizabeth trailed off. She really did not know what else to say.

"Were Frank and Nancy inside?" Joe questioned.

Elizabeth answered, "I don't know."

"What if they die?" George whispered. Elizabeth heard Kip and Bess comforting her.

_It is too soon for George to lose someone else. I just got my Nancy back; I can't lose her_. Elizabeth watched the firefighters work.

"The fire department is searching for them right now," she explained to everyone on the other end. "I'll call you as soon as anything happens." She sat down to wait again.

_**-NDHB-**_

Across town, Ned, Sophia, and Melinda celebrated the death of two famous detectives. "Ahh…revenge is sweet," Sophia commented from her perch on one bed.

"I'm glad I got her off my back," Melinda added from the other bed.

Ned was the voice of reason-or party pooper-of the group, "We don't know if they're dead yet. Our luck, they're fine and want their own revenge." He watched the few remaining cameras.

Sophia giggled, "Come on, Neddy, loosen up."

Melinda moved out of the way as Sophia flung out her arms and fell back on the bed. "I think you're loose enough for all of us," she suggested. "What did you do while we were gone?"

"Nothing, I'm celebrating. …You guys are boring!" she screeched.

Ned saw a black boot cross the video monitor. "The fire department's looking for them. If the blast didn't kill them and firemen find them alive: Nancy and Frank are coming after us. They will be very pissed."

Melinda joined him at the screen, "I think you should take a break, Ned. Let me watch the screens for you."

Ned shook his head. "I'm fine, I could use some coffee," he dismissed her.

Melinda sighed and walked for coffee. Sophia watched her go. She then bounced off the bed and over to Ned. "Neddy," she cooed, "You don't think they're really still alive." She started to rub his shoulders.

Ned pulled away. "Sophia, I know Nancy and Frank: they're lucky. I think they have a very good chance of being alive." He went back to his watch on the screens.

_**-NDHB-**_

Joe paced as Bess rocked the baby.

Kip comforted George.

Carson Drew joined Joe in pacing.

It had been an hour. Joe had called his mom who would call his aunt. Carson had called Hannah who had burst into tears and demanded to be notified as soon as there was news.

They were waiting.

Every person in the room-save Jacqui who was just a baby-felt an immense guilt weighing them down. "I want to be able to do something," Joe begged.

Bess soothingly placed her hand on his arm. "It'll be okay, Joe. Could you stop pacing? Here-" she shoved the baby at him "-change your daughter."

_**-NDHB-**_

Elizabeth sat in the car for an hour. She hated not being able to help find her daughter. She wanted them found. _How would I tell Carson if she isn't alive_?

The first odd thing she saw since the search began was the firefighters running from the house. The man waved over Lieutenant Jacobs-the man in charge-and ran back to the house. Elizabeth slowly got out of the car. She followed the paramedics to see her daughter.

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy woke two hours later. The nurse who was reading her chart beside her spoke, "Hello, Mrs. Hardy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Where's my husband and daughter?" Nancy demanded.

"I…um…I don't know, ma'am. Why don't you let me check you over, then I can find out," the nurse suggested.

"Thank you," Nancy agreed.

The nurse checked Nancy and left. She returned a little while later. "Your daughter is fine. Your husband…was burned very badly. The doctor is coming to see you."

_**-NDHB-**_

Kip and George walked along the tarmac until they reached Elizabeth waiting with the car. "Nothing more than you know," she predicted their question.

"Can we go see Nancy?" George wondered.

"Sure. Joe still staying with Bess?" Elizabeth questioned. She slid behind the wheel of the car.

Kip answered, "Yeah. He's really split with the decision. Bess wants to leave too."

"That's why we're here," George finished.

Elizabeth grinned, "Well, let's go check on Nancy and Frank so you can report to Joe and Bess."

The ride to the hospital was made in silence. They rode the elevator in silence as well and Elizabeth led the way to the NICU where Nancy was with the baby. Michaela was old enough that they could have put her in the pediatrics ward, but with both parents in the hospital… they had placed her in the Neonatal Intensive Care to prevent attacks.

"Hey," Nancy greeted. Her voice was rough from mild smoke inhalation. Kip could see the outlines of bandages on her arms. She continued, "They're releasing Michaela and me today. Frank has bad burns and they're waiting. I don't know when he's being released."

Kip watched her try to lift Michaela with her obviously sore arms. "You've been in two days…here," Kip picked Michaela up for Nancy.

"Thanks," Nancy said, "Two days is too long. Did you find him in the motels?"

"It's taking us longer than we thought. Should be done by the end of the day," Elizabeth stated taking Michaela from Kip who looked relieved not to be holding her.

"I could help. We know Ned's made us, so it's not like I can go anywhere. I'd be safe at Network Headquarters with Michaela," Nancy said.

"You want to stay with Frank?" George questioned.

Nancy nodded, "I would love to. But, Frank and I talked and he had a valid point: Michaela needs me to stay with her. That doesn't mean I can't visit." She looked to Elizabeth for confirmation.

"We can see him before we go," Elizabeth agreed.

_**-NDHB-**_

Agent Shayla Patricks sat in the Networks car with her partner Agent Heather Wilson. They had a lead that Ned was here and were staking out the hotel. It had been and hour since they started.

Heather had called in while she got coffee. It had taken her fifteen minutes to make the call. Now they were both waiting. "Agents Pierce and Coles should be here soon. Apparently this is the best we've gotten," Heather had explained.

Now an hour later, Elizabeth and Kip arrived with Nancy. At Heather and Shayla's stares, Nancy explained, "My friend is watching Michaela. I'm staying back. I just need to know we've caught him."

Both agents nodded in understanding before everyone started watching the rooms.

Nancy passed the time daydreaming about the life she and Frank would have with Michaela.

Kip thought about asking George out. He thought it was time she got out.

Shayla imagined getting back to her husband and their pig farm.

Elizabeth decided she wanted to get back with Carson. She wanted to get to know the woman her daughter had become. Her granddaughter.

Heather thought about lying with her dog by the pool and catching some rays. Not that she was so obsessed that she missed the woman walking out of room 111. "Nancy, is that Melinda?" she asked.

Nancy looked where Heather was pointing, "Yeah that's her."

Kip questioned, "Should we get her now or…do you want to see if Ned and Sophia are in there too?"

"Heather, get Melinda now." Elizabeth thought, "Kip, Nancy, we're going in. Shayla, keep watch." They hopped out of the car.

Heather pulled her weapon and charged after Melinda. Melinda surrendered without a fight.

She later confessed that she had been expecting to see them, since Nancy and Frank were still alive.

Nancy and Elizabeth each took a side of the door and drew their sidearms. Kip pulled his gun out as well and knocked on the door.

"Use your key," a woman inside shouted. Kip glanced at Elizabeth. At her nod, he kicked the door in and they entered. Elizabeth and Nancy went in low followed by Kip.

_**-NDHB-**_

Nancy had Michaela back and was checking Frank out of the hospital.

Ned was in jail.

The president was reviewing all jail systems in the United States.

Sophia and Melinda were back in as well. It was made sure that they did not share cells.

Elizabeth had decided to join Nancy and Frank on the flight back. She said she wanted to get to know Nancy.

George said she wanted to spend some time seeing Washington and she would be back soon. Nancy couldn't wait to see Jacqui, Joe and Bess's baby. Life had gone back to normal, for now at least…

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


	17. Book 3: Epilogue

**Adding the Network: Epilogue**

_**-NDHB-**_

Life went on as usual for the Hardys and their friends and families.

Cases came and went for the detectives, Bess, George, and the Network agents.

George and Kip started dating about a year after the events of Washington DC.

Bess announced she was pregnant again the same day Kip proposed to George. "Is it weird that I'm the only one having a proper wedding?" George had asked.

Elizabeth and Carson had started a shaky friendship.

_**-NDHB-**_

"You look great," Nancy assured her.

"Perfect," Bess agreed.

Both were helping George get dressed for the wedding. Nancy and Bess were both maids-of-honor (George said she could not choose between them).

They would be escorted the two best men Frank and Joe, respectively.

The wedding went off without a hitch. The reception produced a mystery which Nancy Drew-Hardy and the Hardy boys (well…men now) rushed to solve.

_**-NDHB-**_

_And they lived happily ever after…_

…or as happily as you can when you have bad guys chasing you and dead people popping up. Not to mention stolen jewels, paintings…

_**-NDHB-**_

**Edited:** 27 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
